


A Pocketful of Quinn

by GriefofDawn (acs)



Series: The Diva Chronicles [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Glee, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Roommates, Slow Build, There will be Divas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 20,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acs/pseuds/GriefofDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life and times of high school frenemies Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray as roommates, and possibly more, in NYC, in a post collegiate world. A glimpse of a life in a series of 106 drabbles and double drabbles.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Mostly in chronological order</p>
</div><p><b>Drabble Series Summary:</b> After college, Quinn ends up in NYC, rooming with one Rachel Berry. She blames Shelby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillows and Poets

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Transformative work, Yada, Yada. Someone owns the Glee characters (Fox), and someone else came up with the idea (Ryan Murphy), but not me. I'm just sticking them in non-canon centric situations.  
>  **Setting:** It's AU, post college for our strays. Ignore the whole "Evil Quinn" thing from Season 3. In fact, let's pretend most of Season's 3 - > End of Series of Glee didn't happen.  
> 
> 
> There are a lot of these. Expect it to take 1-2 weeks for me to post all of them at approx. 10/day. Tags will change as they progress to reflect added characters, fandoms, ships, etc.

**Chapter Pairing/Characters:** Guess. Does it matter?  
 **Setting:** Somebody in the kitchen. Somebody in bed  
 **Word Count:** 100 (Regulation Drabble length) (1 of 100)  


* * *

Red was the sky. The air glowed from the heat. The roar pounded into her ears and she could feel her skin as it bubbled and blistered in the sun. And then she woke up, to the smell of coffee and bacon. And an empty, cold bed. This morning, the bacon wasn't enough to get her out of bed. 

Dragging the heavy pillow over her face, she tried to ignore the world outside her bed. Tried to ignore the cheerful voice singing in the kitchen. It wasn't her turn for that happiness. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the pillowcase.


	2. The Cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Pairing/Characters:** Rachel/Quinn pre-slash/Just roommates.  
>  **When/Where:** NYC. Post college.  
>  **Word Count:** 100 (Regulation Drabble)  
> 

Rachel laughed when she dragged the small antique pie safe into their Brooklyn apartment, less than a week after moving in, and declared it their new liquor cabinet. She was less amused when Quinn demonstrated the complicated locking system and, without explaining, handed her the only key.

It took her a week to pry loose any explanation from her quiet roommate.

"Alcohol and Fabray's don't mix," Quinn said. "My bastard father drank himself to death, my mother drank to escape her mistakes, and I got pregnant and suicidal."

Rachel stared at Quinn in shock, before pulling her into a hug.


	3. The Penitent Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Pairing/Character:** Just Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** Somewhen post high school. AU in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 3 of 100 )  
> 

Growing up, Quinn envied Catholics. They could become nuns and spend all day praying without the guilt. She longed for that kind of faith in God growing up, with Russell Fabray looking over her shoulder, making sure she gave proper credit to God for everything she did.

She was sure that if there was a God, he didn't have time for her petty concerns, since he was probably too busy trying to translate the incoherent prayers of men like her father.

She'd started paying for college her own way, working temp jobs and waitressing, and living with her mother. Two years at the local Lima OSU branch, saving money and applying for scholarships to schools that would allow her to visit Shelby and Beth in Boston.

Looking up at the calendar, she was reminded, again, that her father had gotten the last word, leaving her enough money in his will to pay for her to spend two years at Yale. She lost the battle, like she did every year, taking out the long rambling apology he'd also left her. Putting on her glasses, she read again his hypocritical plea for her forgiveness, buried in a cavalcade of conflicting Biblical quotes.


	4. Ho, ho, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel, mentions of others.  
>  **When/Where:** A post-college Christmas. AU in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 4 of 100 )  
> 

The apartment wasn't in the best location, but for a place one subway stop from her office and within a longer subway ride of Rachel's beloved Broadway it was cheaper than she'd expected to find when she was job hunting. The view from the living room window was of the office building next door, but when it snowed they could see snowflakes without having to shovel them. 

Their first Christmas as roommates was not turning out the way Quinn expected. What little she'd thought of the season had centered around Rachel's Jewish roots. She wasn't much for celebrating Christmas herself, finding it too commercial, over the years spending what she could of the season with Shelby and Beth, and occasionally Pike, finding their simple Hanukkah celebration a more satisfying experience. 

But Rachel sang carols, decorated their apartment with all the trappings of Christmas, and treated the season strictly as a secular holiday, which baffled Quinn. During high school, she'd thought Rachel was just being a team player when she didn't make a fuss about the overly Christian tone to the Glee Club's Christmas concert. But Rachel ignoring the religious aspects of the season in her own home inexplicably saddened Quinn.


	5. Like A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, mentions of others.  
>  **When/Where:** More Christmas-ish. AU in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 5 of 100 )  
> 

Humming along to the radio, Rachel scooped up another cookie from the hot cookie sheet. Let them cool for several hours, add a bit of her special vegan frosting, and they would be good to go. She could be social when she had to. 

The cast of her first successful play had insisted she join them for a small private get together, even though they knew, the second year into their off-Broadway run, that she was a very private person, preferring to spend quiet evenings at home, her public persona being just that. 

But they'd heard about her new roommate and insisted on Rachel bringing her. She wasn't sure how it happened. After four years of loneliness while at NYADA she'd expected more of the same when she started auditioning for roles. Rachel knew her intensity could be off putting since she refused to be anything less than professional. 

But for reasons she couldn't fathom, they'd adopted her, treating her like a younger sister and taking her under their wings. There was none of the intense, backstabbing competition she'd faced at NYADA and had expected. They'd become the supportive fellow artists she'd wanted in high school but never had.


	6. Life of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn, others.  
>  **When/Where:** At a party. AU in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 6 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn wasn't sure what to make of the small crowd. Rachel had insisted she attend the party. She wasn't afraid of people with large egos or slightly off center craziness. She had survived several years of Sue Sylvester, after all. But this was her first time seeing Berry in a social situation where people were actually glad to see her.

After several months of sharing an apartment, Quinn had gotten used to a new, calmer Berry. A Berry that didn't try to overwhelm everyone with a torrent of long words. A Berry who kept to herself. But seeing her work the crowd at the party, she knew she must be missing something.

"Not what you expected?" the director asked, nodding at Rachel laughing at something one of her costars said.

"No," Quinn said, shaking her head. "She's usually so calm. I've known her since high school. She can out-talk almost anyone. But this? This is different." 

"They listen to her," he said. "They want to know what she thinks." 

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"They make it look easy, being onstage, but they all need time to recharge," he said. "You're privileged. She doesn't let many see her like that." 


	7. Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn, and Rockefeller Center.  
>  **When/Where:** Holiday-ish. AU in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 7 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel stared across the crowded skating rink at Rockefeller Center, looking for her roommate. They'd agreed to meet there after the matinee, her last show before Christmas. She'd learned to skate in high school, with this very place in mind. Some day she hoped to go on a romantic skating date, but for now she would take what she could get.

She wasn't surprised that Quinn could skate, she was one of the most athletic people Rachel knew, even now, years after surviving Sue Sylvester's training regimen.

The suggestion from Shelby, that she share an apartment with Quinn Fabray, had come completely out of the blue. She wasn't sure if she would have agreed if her last roommate hadn't suddenly moved to California to pursue a tv role, leaving her with an apartment she couldn't afford on her own.

In high school, Quinn had often seemed like some distant towering ice queen, when she wasn't making Rachel's life difficult. But after several months living with the beautiful woman now skating in her direction, she'd realized that it had all been an illusion. Once she saw past the commanding presence, she found a serene, energetic woman of just barely average height.


	8. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** Christmas morning-ish. AU in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 8 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn woke to the wonderful smell of bacon, coffee, and a giggle closer than expected. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, looking in the direction of the giggle.

Rachel sat on the end of her bed, a red elf hat perched on her head. Leaning forward, she placed a large covered tray between them.

"Merry Christmas," she said, lifting the cover to reveal a single dinner plate of waffles, drenched in butter and syrup, a smaller plate of bacon to the side.

"What about you?" Quinn asked, waving at the tray.

"I already ate," Rachel said.

"Not even a bite?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not vegan," she said.

Quinn nodded. "Why aren't you spending Christmas with your fathers?" she asked, something she'd been wondering for weeks.

Rachel shrugged. "They had plans," she said. "And I had that matinee yesterday. It just didn't work out."

Quinn didn't know what to say. She'd never met Rachel's fathers, so she didn't know if their absence was unexpected.

"What did you have planned for the day?"

"I know you say you don't really celebrate Christmas, but I thought we could spend it together," Rachel said, hopefully. "Holiday movies, dinner?"

"Sure," Quinn said.


	9. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn, a box  
>  **When/Where:** Post-Christmas. AU, still in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 9 of 100 )  
> 

The heavy metal case stared up at her from the kitchen table. It hadn't been there when she left for the theater. Nervously touching it, she could see several very large keyholes on one side.

"What's that?" she asked Quinn, who was sitting there, staring at it. 

"It's from my father," her roommate said. 

"Isn't he..." she couldn't finish the sentence. The last she'd heard of Russell Fabray after Quinn's mother had divorced him had been one of her fathers mentioning seeing an obituary. 

"Dead? Yes," Quinn said, not looking up from the case. "At least that's what my mother claims." 

"You didn't go to his funeral?" Rachel asked, shocked. 

"Nope," Quinn said. "He wouldn't have wanted me there. My sister said I didn't miss much." 

"And that?" Rachel asked. 

"My father was very..." Quinn shook her head. "He didn't get the son he wanted. But he had very traditional ideas about women. So..." 

"I'm not sure I understand," Rachel said. 

"For my sixteenth birthday he got me a membership in the Lima Gun Club," Quinn visibly winced. "He said this would be mine when I turned eighteen." 

"What is it?" Rachel braced herself, her pacifist soul dreading the answer.


	10. Quinnie's Got a Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 10 of 100 )  
> 

"What are you going to do with it?" Rachel asked, once Quinn assured her that it wouldn't be staying in their apartment. She would never admit it, but there was something slightly erotic about watching the long, slim fingers of her roommate picking up the pieces of the deadly weapon as she examined it. 

"I can't sell it," Quinn said. Rachel nodded in understanding. She didn't envy Quinn's relationship with her father, but this was the only thing of his she had left. "There's a small gun range in the building next door to my office. If I get a Pistol license and pay for a membership they'll let me store it there." 

"Do all guns have that many pieces?" Rachel asked. She'd never really thought about the mechanics of something that deadly, though there'd been a prop gun in one of her plays. 

"Hmm?" Quinn looked up at her, puzzled by the question. 

"It's like an evil puzzle," Rachel said. "With many tiny pieces." 

"Oh. It's a special competition pistol," Quinn said. "It does have more parts." 

"Did you ever win?" Rachel asked, trying to visualize Quinn holding the gun. 

Quinn shrugged. "I did okay. I'm better with skeet." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about pistols or competition shooting, but with a little Googling, decided Quinn's pistol looked something like this:  
> [CZ 75 TS Czechmate](http://www.cz-usa.com/products/view/czechmate/).


	11. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Disclaimer Addendum:** Stars Hollow was created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. Definitely not mine.  
>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU in NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 11 of 100 )  
> 

"You're welcome to come," Quinn said, repeating the New Year's Day invitation for the third time since talking with Shelby. "It won't be a large group, just Puck, Beth, Shelby, and a few others. There's an early train to Hartford in the morning. One of us could pick you up at the station." 

"I can't," Rachel said, shaking her head and giving Quinn what she thought of as Rachel Berry fake smile #32. "I have those two shows New Year's Eve and there's a party after. I'll probably stay over." 

"If you're sure," Quinn said, not really pushing it. She knew Shelby had invited Rachel up to Stars Hollow every year since moving to the small Connecticut town to celebrate the New Year but she always gave some semi-reasonable excuse that no one could argue with. "I know everyone would be happy to see you." 

"I'm sure," Rachel said, her fingers nervously playing with her fork. 

Quinn wasn't sure why she was surprised at her refusal. In the months she'd lived with Rachel, she'd never directly mentioned Shelby. And Quinn had seen the envelope with the card Beth picked out for Rachel's last birthday shoved, unopened, in a drawer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **About the setting:** [Stars Hollow](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stars_Hollow), and a few _Gilmore Girls_ denizens will be mentioned or wander through later drabbles, but this really isn't a crossover in the strictest sense.


	12. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, mentions of others.  
>  **When/Where:** AU in NYC. New Years Eve  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 12 of 100 )  
> 

Watching the ball fall silently in Times Square, the sound muted on the tv in the living room, Rachel took a large gulp from her glass, repressing a shudder as the warm vodka crossed her tongue and burned as it went down her throat. It was a yearly ritual, though she'd had a faint hope when she agreed to share her apartment with Quinn Fabray that something different would happen this year. But it hadn't.

It had started her first year after graduating from NYADA. She'd only been an understudy in an off-off-Broadway play. They'd had a New Years Eve matinee, and then everyone had gathered at a local bar that catered to the rag-tag crews that performed nearby.

But she'd felt too new, too much the outsider, to join them and had gone home alone to her empty loft and had drunk the bottle of wine her fathers had given her to celebrate getting the understudy role, staring at the invitation That Woman had sent her, and continued to send her every year, to a house party to celebrate the new year. But the thought of watching her dote on her replacement daughter hurt too much. 


	13. At the Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer Addendum:** Chilton was created by Amy Sherman-Palladino. Not mine.  
>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Puck, and Beth. Mentions of others.  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In CT. New Years Eve  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 13 of 100 )  
> 

"Aunt Quinn! Aunt Quinn!" a young voice shouted as she stepped out into the cold winter air. Looking in the voice's direction, she couldn't help smiling at the sight of Beth madly waving at her from Puck's SUV. 

"Hey Q, how's my hot BM?" Puck said, winking at her from the driver's seat. Shaking her head, she slid into the back next to Beth. 

"Where's Shelby?" she asked, before hugging from Beth. "Hi Beth," she said, tickling her. 

"Mommy has a concert," Beth said, giggling, her seat belt preventing her from escaping Quinn's fingers. Quinn looked at Puck for an explanation. 

"Concert tonight," he said. 

"And she's getting them ready?" Quinn asked, buckling herself in. Shelby wasn't as intense as she'd been back in Ohio, but performances? Still serious business. 

"We're meeting her at Chilton," he said. 

Quinn raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How'd you swing that?" she asked. He might run one of the best contracting firms in New England, but he looked like a biker with his tattoos. 

"Connections, Babe!" he said. Quinn snorted. "Okay, we're doing a job there," he admitted. 

"Better, and don't call me babe," she said, winking at Beth, causing her to giggle again. 


	14. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Shelby, Puck, and Beth. Mention of other.  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In CT. On New Years Day  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 14 of 100 )  
> 

"She isn't coming," Shelby said, staring out the kitchen window at Puck and Beth making a snowman. 

"There's still time," Quinn told her, though she didn't expect Rachel to come either. 

"Ten years," Shelby said, glancing at Quinn for a moment. "We've only talked once in the last ten years. When you needed a place to stay in the city." 

"It's a start," Quinn said, hugging her in sympathy. "Forgiveness is a family trait." 

"It isn't quite the same thing," Shelby said. "You were a misguided, hurting teenager. I was the adult who replaced her with a newer model." 

"Well, Beth is lower maintenance than Rachel," Quinn said, winking. "Without all the diva-ish tendencies." 

Shelby shook her head. "How is she doing? Really?" 

"Calmer. She's not high school Rachel," Quinn said. "All of that manic energy finally has an outlet." 

"You've seen her play?" 

Quinn nodded. "It's not something I would take Beth to, but it's good. And the rest of the cast seem to really like her." 

"You've met them?" 

"They insisted on vetting the new roommate," Quinn said. "They're protective of her." 

"Good," Shelby said. "Do you think she'll come to Beth's birthday party?" 

"Possibly," Quinn said. 


	15. Roommate Cleanup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Post New Years  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 15 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn quietly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. She'd caught the midnight train from Hartford and now, almost three hours later, was finally home. All she wanted to do was go to bed and catch a few hours of sleep before going to work.

Glancing into the living room as she passed, she was surprised to see the menu for some DVD she didn't recognize playing in the dark room. Shaking her head, she walked to her room and dumped her overnight bag on her bed. 

Returning to the living room, she spotted her roommate lying down on her pleather couch, the faint odor of alcohol permeating the room. On the coffee table in front of Rachel were two empty bottles. Grimacing, she tilted them to get a look at the labels. Only the best vodka for her roommate, apparently. She wondered how long Rachel had been drinking.

Sighing, she gently shook her roommate's shoulder. "Rachel? You need to get to bed."

"Comfy here," she protested. "Celbrat'in new year with Barbra," she sleepily muttered. "Go 'way."

"Bed," Quinn said, carefully lifting her up, grunting at her petite roommate's weight.

"Quinn!" Rachel grumbled, gripping her tightly.


	16. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 16 of 100 )  
> 

"Quinn? You love Beth, right?" Rachel said, looking up at Quinn from her bed, her comforter pulled up to her chin.

"Very much," Quinn said softly from the door, surprised at her roommate's unexpected drunken clarity. 

"Why doesn't my mommy love me?" Rachel asked, her voice a low whisper Quinn had to strain to hear.

"She loves you," Quinn said.

"No, she doesn't," Rachel said, turning over and facing away from the door, leaving Quinn at a loss. She was really too tired to deal with this, she decided. She had gotten better at dealing with her own emotions over the years. And if Beth cried or was upset, Quinn knew just what to say. But other people? Supposedly emotionally stable adults like Rachel? She had no idea what to do.

But she couldn't just leave her thinking that. "Rachel?" she said, sitting on the edge of her bed, putting a hand on her arm. "Your mother does love you," she said.

"No," Rachel said, in her muffled voice. "She loves Beth."

"She loves you too," Quinn insisted. "Why don't you think so?"

"She never told Me!" Rachel mumbled.

"Then you aren't listening," Quinn said, getting back up to leave.


	17. Care and Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Morning.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 17 of 100 )  
> 

"What are you doing for lunch?" Rachel asked, watching Quinn eat her breakfast, putting everything she had into appearing casual, and not like she'd spent the day before in bed with a hangover.

The last thing she remembered, from the day before yesterday, was putting a DVD in the player, but based on what little she was wearing the next morning, Quinn must have put her to bed. She hoped Quinn wouldn't say anything. She certainly wasn't going to. It was too embarrassing.

"There's a cart that parks across the street," Quinn said. "I'll probably grab something and eat at my desk."

"That can't possibly be healthy," Rachel said, horrified.

"Hasn't killed me yet," Quinn said, winking at her before standing to put her bowl in the dishwasher.

Rachel frowned, not quite forgetting about her embarrassment. Proper care and feeding of roommates was important, or so Kurt always claimed. Not that she completely trusted him right now. He was the one who'd recommended her last roommate to a director friend of his for a tv pilot.

"You need to eat better," Rachel said.

"There are a lot of things I need," Quinn told her. "But my eating habits are fine."


	18. Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Lunch.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 18 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel wasn't sure when Quinn took her lunch break, so, half an hour before noon, she walked down to the street where Quinn's office was and looked for the food cart Quinn claimed to patronize. There were actually two, a simple one person cart across the street selling hotdogs, with a large variety of condiments, and a lunch van parked a block away that sold only gyros.

Rachel frowned. Her plan was to check out what Quinn ate for lunch, and to make her something healthier to take in with her every morning. But how was she going to figure out which one Quinn actually liked? She couldn't just watch until Quinn came out. She didn't think Quinn would appreciate being stalked.

Trying to appear casual, Rachel walked over to the lunch van. "Hi," she said brightly, after checking its menu for things she thought Quinn might like.

"What can I get you," a tall skinny woman inside the van asked.

"An Everything Gyro with bacon?" Rachel asked hopefully. "Someone said yours are the best."

"Bacon? Sure thing," she said. "We have a regular who's a bacon-fiend."

"Skinny blonde?" Rachel asked, trying to act casual.

"Yup," she said, nodding.


	19. Sandwich Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Rachel scheming.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 19 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel stared at the gyro cooling on a plate on her kitchen counter. She wasn't quite sure what to do next. There seemed to be a slight flaw in her plan. The strong smell of the spicy meat and bacon was making her slightly nauseous. She could be creative, when it came to making vegan versions of meat dishes, she thought proudly, but whatever she came up with was going to have to have real bacon in it.

She'd learned the hard way that her roommate wouldn't be fooled by any bacon substitutes, be it soy or even turkey. It had to be something Quinn could heat up if she wanted to but still delicious cold. And something she could make as a surprise.

Grabbing her laptop, Rachel hunted for the perfect sandwich recipe to match her plan. Some kind of flat bread for a foundation, not too large but still filling. She'd noticed that Quinn ate very little for dinner or breakfast but those gyros were huge. Bacon, of course, but a healthy, lean cut that can be reheated. Fresh greens. Swiss cheese. And there it is, she thought. Perfect. A vegan recipe for a spicy soy lamb substitute.


	20. In the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Morning.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 20 of 100 )  
> 

"What's that?" Quinn asked, looking suspiciously at the gold star encrusted bag Berry was nervously holding out to her.

"I made you lunch," her roommate said, giving her what Quinn called Rachel Berry Smile #6, the one that required immediate agreement or it became an irresistible sad pout in ten seconds or less.

"Lunch?" Quinn said, pasting her own well practiced smile, Crazy Berry Defense #3, on her face. "You didn't have to do that."

"I had some free time this morning," Rachel said, still holding the bag out. 

"What'd you make me?" Quinn asked, gingerly taking the small bag. 

"It's a surprise," Berry said. "Open it at lunch." 

Quinn liked to think she'd outgrown her high school bitch persona, so she nodded and took the offending object, though she couldn't quite suppress a sigh. She'd made it through college and grad school without strangling any obnoxious roommates, and she'd been tempted more than once with several. She'd even managed to co-exist peacefully with her officemate, a miracle in itself given their history. So she could certainly handle a well meaning Berry, who wasn't even in the top five. 

"Thank you," she said graciously, before stuffing it into her bag.


	21. Gold Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Characters:** Quinn, Dave Karofsky  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. At the office  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 21 of 100 )  
>  **Important Reminder:** AU starting with Season 3. Things happened in an un-canon like fashion.

"What's that?" Karofsky asked, pointing at the gold star encrusted object on her desk. 

"Lunch," Quinn said, making no move to open it in the vain hope it would disappear on its own. 

"It has stars on it," he said. 

"Yes." 

"Gold stars," he muttered, looking down at something on his desk. 

"And your point would be?" she asked, glaring at him. She'd been shocked to find herself sharing an office with him, not having seen him since high school, but somehow he'd managed to grow up, losing his anger at the world somewhere along the way. 

"High school flashback," he said, grimacing, looking back up. 

"Ah," Quinn said. "This flashback wouldn't be a who?" she asked, guessing that Berry's gold stars had been embedded in the memories of a generation of McKinley graduates. 

"From Whoville?" he said. 

"No, more like an off-Broadway who," Quinn said, trying not to laugh at his comment. 

"She's really not bad," Karofsky unexpectedly said. 

"You wouldn't be saying that, if you were handed this," Quinn grumbled, poking the bag. 

"By who?" Karofsky asked. 

"Roommate," Quinn admitted, sighing. 

"No!" Karofsky said, laughing, taking out his own lunch. 

"Yes," Quinn said, poking the bag again. 


	22. First Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Dave Karofsky  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Same day as previous.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 22 of 100 )  
> 

"Are you going to open it?" Karofsky asked, clearly amused. The star encrusted bag had sat on her desk, unopened, for most of lunch. She'd gone down to the break room to grab a soda, but that had been her only concession to hunger.

"Maybe?" Quinn said, looking up from the report she was reading. Being a historian in the city's Public Works department wasn't the most exciting career she could have chosen but it had its moments, documenting things engineers like Karofsky found in the vast underground tunnel system. Sighing, she put down the report and opened the bag.

Quinn carefully removed the contents. A cloth napkin, one of Rachel's carefully guarded pomegranate juice boxes, that she claimed protected her voice from the city smog, and a carefully wrapped sandwich and a note.

"To Microwave," Quinn read, "To Eat Cold."

"She gave you instructions?" Karofsky said, laughing. "What is it?"

"A spicy soy lamb bacon sandwich wrap?" Quinn said, wondering how Rachel had decided on that combination. Unwrapping the sandwich, she put aside half for later. She didn't have time to microwave it. She'd eat it cold. 

Quinn moaned as the flavors from the first bite hit her tongue.


	23. Unspeakably Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Characters:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. That night.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 23 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn carefully opened the apartment door, prepared for an ambush. Even though she was sure that Rachel would be gone, if she remembered her schedule correctly, she wasn't ready to answer the inevitable question - "Did you like it?" - about the lunch Rachel had made her.

Not that she hadn't liked it. The sandwich had been almost better than the last time she'd had sex, in college. Almost orgasmic, in fact. But she really didn't want to tell Rachel that, it would inevitably lead to too personal questions she didn't want to answer, if she knew her roommate.

"Hi Quinn," a familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here!" Quinn asked, looking towards the kitchen door, her heart racing.

"I live here," Rachel said.

"Shouldn't you be at the theater right now?" Quinn asked.

"Water-main break right in front of the theater," Rachel said. "Tonight's show was cancelled."

"Oh."

"So, did you like it?" Rachel asked.

"My officemate wants the recipe," Quinn said, hoping to sidetrack her.

"Really? So it was good?" Rachel frowned. "But I made it for you. What did you think?"

"It was good, um, interesting," Quinn said.

"Darn," she said, pouting. "I was shooting for amazing."


	24. Stir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Characters:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Dinner.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 24 of 100 )  
> 

"Want some?" Rachel asked, stirring the vegetables. She'd decided on a simple stir fry for dinner. "it would only take a minute to make enough for both of us," she asked her roommate, casually leaning against the kitchen doorway, dressed in her usual post evening workout t-shirt and yoga pants. 

One of the reasons she'd originally picked the apartment was because of its closeness to a gym, something she was glad to see Quinn take advantage of. Not that she noticed. Much.

"So you have any more of that lamb flavored stuff?" Quinn asked.

"I thought you didn't like it," Rachel said, even as she retrieved the spicy meat substitute from the refrigerator.

"I didn't say that," Quinn mumbled. "It was pretty good. Even Karofsky liked it and he's picky about what he eats."

"Karofsky?" Rachel asked. The only Karofsky she knew had been in high school. Not pleasant memories. "Dave Karofsky?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about him?" Quinn asked. 

"No."

"He runs one of the crews. We share an office," she said.

"Oh."

"He's seen your play," Quinn said. "His boyfriend is a big fan."

"Boyfriend?" Rachel said, staring at her in surprise.

"Yup," Quinn said. "Boyfriend."


	25. Diva Early Warning System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Characters:** Quinn, others mentioned.  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. At the office  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 25 of 100 )  
> 

"Fabray," Quinn answered her office phone without looking. "Sure, send him right up." She wasn't sure what she'd done to earn a visit from Hummel but she could be professional. He had, after all, sent Rachel's last roommate off to LA, leaving the spot open for her to move into, even if that hadn't been his intention.

Rachel considered him a friend but Quinn was under no such illusions. If Kurt had to throw Rachel or any of the other Gleeks under a bus to get ahead, he would. Rachel might have forgiven him for his part in the 'Great Finn Wars' but Quinn hadn't. There were just too many times where he'd encouraged one of their little ménage à trois, usually Rachel, to do something to make himself look better in Finn's eyes, even after his father married Finn's mother.

She'd had a few innocuous encounters with him since high school, but she wasn't ready to give him a free pass back into her life just yet. Or Rachel's for that matter, though she wasn't quite sure where this extra protectiveness she was feeling was coming from. Maybe from spending time with Puck? He was unexpectedly pro-Rachel now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, I'm not a huge Kurt fan. Season 2 of Glee felt like (to me anyway. YMMV) it was basically The Kurt Show with a Cast of Others waving in the Background. Usually to the detriment of the female characters. But, he's not evil or the bad guy in this story. He's just very self centered and in this story will be seen thru both Quinn and Rachel's eyes, one a fan, one not.


	26. Fashionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer Addendum:** Miranda Priestly and 'The Devil Wears Prada' was created by Lauren Weisberger. Somebody made a movie out of it.  
>  **DwP Note:** AU but mostly movie-centric. For what little (VERY little) any DwP appears.  
>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Kurt Hummel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Immediately after previous.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 26 of 100 )  
> 

Kurt waltzed into her office, wearing something she assumed was one of his creations. He certainly had a unique sense of style, she reluctantly admitted.

She wasn't going to ask who'd told him where she worked. Probably some Gleek who that they were helping her out. Possibly Rachel. If so, words would be had tonight.

"What do you want, Hummel?" she asked, after giving him several minutes to stew before acknowledging his existence.

"Quinnie," he said. "My dear Quinn," he corrected himself, when she glared at the use of the hated nickname. "A little bird told me Rachel's show will be moving to Broadway next month."

"What does that have to do with me?" Quinn asked, keeping her surprise at the news off her face.

"Opening night!" he said, excitedly.

"And?"

"I'm assuming you're going," he said.

"Hmmm." She wasn't going to give him any help with gossip about Rachel.

"You have to let me dress you," he said.

"What's in it for you?"

"The satisfaction of seeing you looking fabulous on the red carpet," he said, winking.

"Really?"

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Miranda Priestly is rumored to be one of the investors."

"Of course," Quinn murmured, his purpose becoming clear. 


	27. Clarification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 27 of 100 )  
> 

"Did you tell Kurt Hummel where I work?" Quinn asked, watching her roommate cook dinner before heading to the theater.

"He's such a sweetie," Rachel said, not answering her.

"He's a leech!" Quinn said.

"He's very talented," Rachel protested.

"Okay, he's a talented leech!" Quinn said. "How does he know where I work?"

"I might have mentioned it last week?" Rachel said. "Finn is coming home and he wants to give him a surprise party."

"I haven't seen Finn since high school," Quinn said. "He didn't mention a party."

"No? Maybe I misunderstood," Rachel said. "What did he say?"

"He mentioned something about your show opening on Broadway," Quinn said. "Why didn't you tell me?" She wanted to add "first" but they were roommates, just barely friends now.

"It's not a sure thing, Quinn," Rachel said. "There are interested investors but none who've said yes."

"Kurt mentioned Miranda Priestly," Quinn said.

"That's a misunderstanding," Rachel said. "Her daughters came to Career Day at NYADA last week and saw my session. Ms. Priestly wanted to thank me for being honest about how hard an acting career is and not aggrandizing it." 

"So, not an investor," Quinn said.

Rachel shrugged. "Sorry. Taste?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I think Miranda Priestly would do that. As a dyed-in-the-wool Mirandy shipper, I believe Miranda does consider some things more important than her magazine and fashion, like her daughters (and Andy of course)


	28. In the Pages of a Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be Bunnies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. At home.  
>  **Author's Groveling:** Only my Muse knows where this idea comes from, and she's run off to join the circus. Apologies in advance for #'s 28 thru #31 and later mentions if _Playboy_ , _Bunny_ , or _Naked Quinn_ are triggering.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 28 of 100 )  
> 

"Quinn? What's this?" Rachel asked, pointing at the screen of her laptop.

"What's what?" Quinn asked, pausing her game and looking up from her iPad.

"This picture! Of someone who looks like my roommate's evil twin?"

"I don't have a twin, evil or not," Quinn said, staring at her, her stomach suddenly feeling like she'd bungie jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge, without the cord.

"Well, explain this!" Rachel muttered, swinging her laptop around so Quinn could see the screen.

"Umm... How did you find that?" Quinn asked, unable to take her eyes away from the screen.

"One of MY fans asked for Lucy Cue's autograph last night. She said someone tweeted a picture of us talking in Central Park last week. So naturally I had to google this Lucy person since I don't recall ever meeting her."

"Naturally," Quinn muttered.

"I'm sure you have a good explanation for why my roommate was a Playboy _Cyber Girl of the Year_ ," she said, looking at the photo and then tilting her head and squinting at Quinn.

"Umm..." Quinn shrugged helplessly. "I needed the money?"

"What's that a tattoo of?" Rachel asked, pointing at the picture. 

"Beth's name in Chinese," Quinn said, blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we all know Quinn is **fictional**? Right? And this is an AU? Right? 
> 
> No, I don't think canon Quinn would actually do something like this except during her pink hair rebel phase, and she was too young then (they do check that kind of thing).


	29. Model Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with Bunnies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC.  
>  **Slight Disclaimer:** **Playboy** in this story refers to the US company founded by Hugh Hefner, but NOT to any of the other companies all over the world using the same name. I'm not sure how the licensing/franchising goes for Playboy IP but I suspect the US company has very little, if any, control over the others.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 29 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn had done a lot of soul searching before optimistically submitting photos to Playboy. She'd made a little extra money modeling while doing her Undergrad and Masters but nudes? That was a huge leap for someone with her background. The Playmate test shoot callback had been a big shock.

"I had some sudden unexpected expenses that wiped out the money from my father," Quinn said. "I'd done some modeling, and Playboy was having a contest, so I sent in photos. That and other modeling jobs would have covered my expenses while I finished my thesis."

Rachel nodded, staring at her, like she was some exotic creature. 

"I didn't win, but that got me in the door," Quinn said. "Did a couple shoots, but wasn't quite magazine material," Quinn said, shrugging. "Did get a Cyber Girl spot and all that happened. Which led to other jobs. Paid for my PhD."

"But it's you. Naked!" Rachel sputtered. "On the Internet!"

"Doesn't really look like me," Quinn said, weakly. "Much photoshopping. They lightened my hair, darkened my tan, and tweaked other things."

"Who knows about this?" Rachel asked. "That this is you?"

"Puck, Santana, Brittany, Frannie, and Shelby. And now you," Quinn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet implies that Quinn made real money posing for Playboy. But this is a **fictional** story. According to my research (aka Google-Fu), in the real world only celebrities make good money appearing in Playboy. Official Playmates (however Playboy defines that) make slightly more than pocket change ($25K payed out over a multi-year contract apparently (according to some sources) and a bit more for the top Playmate of the year) but Playboy pays **very little** for most photos they use.


	30. Deceptive Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite done with the Bunny bit. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 30 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel wasn't sure what to think about this latest revelation about her roommate. She didn't have a problem with nudity, in pursuit of art anyway, and Playboy had a faint aura of respectability, but this was Quinn, one time poster child for white Christian moral values. She couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

"I'm still me," Quinn said.

"Yes, but..." Rachel shook her head. She looked back at the photo of Lucy Cue, lounging on a leather settee in all her naked glory, and then at a blushing Quinn. She'd never actually imagined Quinn naked, and now she was having a hard time not superimposing the image of naked Lucy Cue over her roommate across the room.

"Yes?"

"How do you go out in public after doing this?" Rachel waved at the photos of Lucy Cue.

"Clothes, makeup," Quinn said, winking at her. "People don't see me when they look at that." She pointed at the laptop screen. "They see Lucy."

"Do you want them to?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"No," Quinn said after a minute. "Doing that killed my remaining exhibitionistic tendencies."

"So you wouldn't do it again, if they asked?" Rachel asked.

"Don't expect them to," Quinn said.


	31. The Scrapbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once More With Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 31 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn found Rachel's reaction to her brief career as a Playboy model mildly amusing. She'd never really bought into the whole Playboy family culture. Some girls really thrived in that environment but she had plans for her life that didn't include being known as just another nude woman in the Playboy menagerie. 

She suspected once the shock wore off, Rachel would return to her normal self, just like Puck had, though she'd had to resort to threats to keep him from bragging about her to his construction friends.

Sighing, Quinn got up to retrieved her scrapbook from that year from her closet. Maybe showing Rachel what that year had been like would snap her out of her shock.

"Please don't tell anyone," Quinn said, sitting down next to Rachel and putting the scrapbook on the coffee table. "Especially Kurt," she added.

"You have pictures!" Rachel said.

"Yup. Thought you'd like to see them."

"You're not going to go to any awards ceremonies with me, are you," Rachel said, watching Quinn open the scrapbook.

"Imagine the headlines. Rachel Berry escorted by former Playmate Lucy Cue," Quinn said, shaking her head. "What would that do to your reputation?"

"Umm…"

"Exactly," Quinn said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the last of Bunny Quinn but nothing major until the sequel "Diva on a Half Shell"


	32. Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 32 of 100 )  
>  For those who were wondering.  
> 

"Is that Brittany and Santana," Rachel asked, pointing at a picture of a blonde leaning against a bar, an arm wrapped around a brunette sitting on the bar.

"Yup," Quinn said. "That was in Vegas."

"Where are they now?" Rachel asked.

"Still in Vegas. That's the club they bought last year."

"They bought a club?" Rachel asked, surprised. "Wasn't Brittany dancing?"

"She had an accident," Quinn said. "A stage she was dancing on collapsed. She had to have her hip replaced."

"That's horrible," Rachel said, looking closer.

"It was touch and go for a bit. Santana was managing the club and they didn't have any insurance to pay for Brit's surgery, so some of us pitched in to help them out."

"No one contacted me," Rachel said, offended. "I would have helped."

"Santana would have refused," Quinn said, shaking her head.

"I would have still offered," Rachel said, frowning. "Why did she take your money?"

"I convinced her I owed her for something," Quinn said. "She bought it."

"Did you?"

"Does it matter?" Quinn asked. "Brittany is better. They bought the club with the insurance settlement. Everyone's happy."

"That's why," Rachel muttered.

"Why what?"

"Nothing." Rachel said, smiling at her.


	33. Meeting in a Foreign Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny capers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC.  
>  **Reminder:** If you think I'm making things up about how Playboy works... you could be right. It's fiction.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 32 of 100 )  
> 

"How often do you go back to Lima," Rachel asked.

"Lima? Not since college. My mother moved to Cleveland to live with Frannie when I finished Yale. Why?"

Rachel pointed at the pictures of Sue Sylvester, some unknown Cheerios, and Mr. Schuester. "These."

"Oh. Did I explain how things worked for those photos?"

"You haven't explained anything about that," Rachel said.

"Sorry. The original shoot got me a few bucks. Paid some bills that month," Quinn said.

"So, not a lot." 

"Pocket change," Quinn said. "If you get picked for the website, the members vote. For Cyber Girl of the month, and then year." she said. "The Year girl gets new photo shoots and more money. It's not Playmate money or status but it isn't bad."

"Sounds complicated," Rachel said, frowning.

Quinn shrugged. "The real money? Appearance fees, signings, and other things. The lucky girls get contracts and are scheduled for representing Playboy at events."

"Sounds like the old studio system," Rachel said.

"Kinda," Quinn said, nodding.

"So explain these," Rachel asked.

"Nostalgia," Quinn said. "There was a Glee Invitational the same week and city as Cheerleading Nationals. I was doing an event there also, so I checked them out."


	34. Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 34 of 100 )  
> 
> 
> **Warning! There may be a moment of naked Quinn!**

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked, skidding to a stop in front of the apartment door. Quinn was standing just in the door, or at least she thought it was Quinn somewhere under a layer of something tan in color.

"I was checking out a new site in one of the old subway tunnels," Quinn said. "Someone knocked over a bucket of something and everything got coated with the stuff."

"Is it safe?" Rachel asked. "Don't they have showers at your office for such problems?"

"It's clay based," Quinn said. "I need to soak it off. A shower isn't going to cut it so I came home."

"How can I help?"

"Trash bag for my clothes, they need to soak also, and lay down some towels so I don't get any of it on the floor," she said.

"Be right back," Rachel told her, returning with towels and several clear bags they used for recycling.

"Hold one open," Quinn said, and proceeded to strip.

"Eep," Rachel squeaked, scrunching her eyes closed when Quinn stripped bare. "Nakedness!"

"Sorry," Quinn said. "Leave the bag here."

Nodding, Rachel dropped the bag and spun around to escape further embarrassment.


	35. Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Quinn. In a tub. Oh My!  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 35 of 100 )  
> 

"Quinn?" Rachel said loudly, leaning against the door.

"What?" 

"What are you doing for dinner Saturday?"

"What?" 

"I said, what are you doing..."

"Rachel, I can't hear you through the door," Quinn said, loudly. "If you want to talk, you need to come in here."

"Okay," Rachel shouted. Covering her eyes, she opened the door and slipped into the steamy bathroom, cautiously feeling with her foot.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, amusement in her voice.

"Umm," Rachel mumbled. Quinn was one huge bundle of contradictions, she decided. Very private but still something of an exhibitionist. Something she claimed to have gotten over. "Trying not to look," she said.

"You can look," Quinn said, giggling. "It's safe."

Rachel carefully lifted her hand. Starting from the ceiling, figuring it was safest, she looked down the sides of the bathroom until she reached Quinn's head. Then Quinn's smiling eyes. Her trembling lips. She stopped there for a moment, subconsciously licking her own. And then further, past her neck to... bubbles. She wasn't sure why she was disappointed but Quinn was up to her neck in bubbles, in the tub.

"I'm up here," Quinn said, laughing, drawing her eyes back up.

Rachel blushed.


	36. Not a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Quinn. Bubbles. Nothing to see here!  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 36 of 100 )  
> 

"Sit," Quinn told her nervous roommate, splashing the water with her hand. "What did you want to ask me?" She said, shifting slightly in the water, causing Rachel to look away, blushing. Quinn wasn't sure what it said about herself that she found Rachel's behavior since she discovered her past modeling ventures to be amusing.

"Would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?" Rachel asked. "I have a matinee and then a dinner break before the evening show," 

"A date?" Quinn asked in a teasing voice.

"Us? A date?" Rachel squeaked. "No, just dinner with a friend."

"Of course," Quinn said, nodding. "We're both straight, so, not a date."

"I prefer not to label myself at the moment," Rachel said firmly. "Although I haven't had any relationships with women in the past, I prefer to keep my options open."

"Got it," Quinn said. "No labeling. And dinner. I can handle that. Could you hand me that washcloth?" she asked, sitting up. 

"Quinn," Rachel groaned.

"Yeah?" Looking over at Rachel, she had one hand holding out a washcloth, and the other once more covering her eyes. 

"Sorry," Quinn said, grabbing the washcloth and leaning back down into the water.


	37. Random Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Q and R Q &A session  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 37 of 100 )  
> 

"Random question," Rachel said, turning to Quinn during a commercial.

"Can I give a random answer?" Quinn asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"No," Rachel said. "We've been roommates for a few months now, and I think it's time we got to know each other better. Became friends."

"We aren't friends now?" Quinn asked, clearly surprised.

"We're acquaintances who share an apartment," Rachel said, not ready to let her hopefulness at Quinn's words show. "But I would like us to be friends."

"We're friends," Quinn said firmly. "I wouldn't invite an acquaintance into the bathroom while I took a bubble bath."

"Really?" Rachel said, smiling.

"Really," Quinn said. "What's your question?"

"No boyfriend?" Rachel asked. "Or you're hiding him very well."

"No boyfriend," Quinn said. "Had several at Yale, but it was mostly about having someone to do things with. And sex."

"So, not serious?"

"Not serious," Quinn agreed.

"What about now?" Rachel asked.

"Don't like being a trophy," she said.

"Trophy?"

"They want to date Lucy Cue," Quinn said. "I want them to date me."

"Oh," Rachel murmured. She decided not to bring up McKinley, where Cheerio Quinn seemed the epitome of the perfect trophy girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Story Reminder:** Lucy Cue was Quinn's alias when she modeled that year to pay for her PhD.


	38. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. Q and R Q &A session continued  
>  **Note:** Not 20 Questions. Just a couple more, for now, as they learn about each other.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 38 of 100 )  
> 

"My turn?" Quinn asked, rubbing her hands together gleefully and giving her best imitation of a maniacal laugh.

"Of course," Rachel said, nervously.

"Hmm. The boyfriend question is too obvious," Quinn said, smirking. "And no girlfriend."

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"You told me," Quinn said. "On the other hand…"

"Yes…"

"Have you ever seriously kissed a girl?" Quinn asked. "And Brittany doesn't count. There was only one person in our class she didn't kiss in high school."

"What do you mean by serious?" Rachel asked, blushing.

"You weren't drunk, at a Puck party, or on stage," Quinn said. Not being a hormonal teenage boy, she didn't add 'tongue' but she was really tempted, just to make her roommate blush even more.

"I might have lost a bet," Rachel said. "Once."

"I guess that might count," Quinn said. "What was the bet?"

"It doesn't matter," Rachel said. "If I lost, I had to kiss someone."

"Does this someone have a name?" Quinn asked curiously.

"No one you'd probably know," Rachel said. "But it was just supposed to be a kiss."

"When was this?" Quinn asked, noticing how careful Rachel was being with her words.

"Last year," she said vaguely.


	39. Bacon and Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In NYC. More Q and R Q &Asession  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 39 of 100 )  
> 

"Another question," Rachel said, putting down her glass.

"Bring it on, Berry!" Quinn said.

"What's your favorite food," Rachel asked. "And no bacon."

"Why not?" Quinn asked, pouting.

"Because I'm already aware of your unhealthy fascination with the porcine meat product," Rachel said. "You must like other kinds of food."

"I like many kinds of food," Quinn said. "But there's something special about bacon. It makes so many other things taste better. I think I should be able to use it."

"Fine," Rachel grumbled. "New question. Name a favorite desert."

"There's a restaurant in New Haven," Quinn said. "They take a Belgian waffle, fill it with chocolate mousse. It's topped with whipped cream, your choice of blueberries or strawberries. Sprinkled with cinnamon, and ginger syrup drizzled on top."

"That sounds delicious," Rachel said.

"It's best with fresh berries," Quinn said. "Beth loves them. Shelby takes her there for special occasions."

"Oh." Rachel grimaced at the mention of her mother.

"And now this talk of food is making me hungry," Quinn said.

"You just ate a whole bowl of popcorn," Rachel protested.

"I'm still hungry," Quinn grumbled, getting up and leaving the room. Rachel could hear the refrigerator door being opened.


	40. Once More With Bacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In the kitchen. With a frying pan.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 40 of 100 )  
> 

"Use the bacon pan!" Rachel shouted.

"What?" Quinn shouted back, from the kitchen.

"Grrr..." Rachel put down her drink and stomped to the kitchen door to watch Quinn. "What are you doing?" 

"Grilled cheese and bacon sandwich," Quinn said, holding up a bread knife and loaf of fresh bread.

"Use the correct pan," Rachel said.

"You mean the bacon pan?" Quinn asked, winking at her.

"You think you're so funny," Rachel grumbled.

"I know I am," Quinn responded. "Do you want me to make you one?"

"Vegan, remember?" Rachel reminded her.

"There's that sliced soy cheese, and faux bacon," Quinn said. "Not sure if soy spread works like butter though," she said, frowning.

"Use the other pan for mine," Rachel said.

"Of course," Quinn said, pointing at another pan on the stove. "My turn for a question, I think."

"Okay."

"Why vegan?" Quinn asked. "You were fifteen. Seems like an odd choice."

"I'm lactose intolerant," Rachel said. "Couldn't drink milk. Vegan seemed the logical choice."

"So it was easy?"

"Oh no," Rachel said. "I still miss bacon."

"Bacon." Quinn pointed at the pan, then Rachel. "Jewish."

"I'm not perfect," Rachel said.

"You? No!" Quinn stuck her tongue out at her.


	41. Backstage Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Backstage.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 41 of 100 )  
> 
> 
> FYI - The next 10 ( 41 - 50 ) occur during the same evening.

Rachel looked around the dressing room she shared with the three other actresses in her show. She'd had to use a couple favors to have it to herself for the dinner break. And put up with teasing from the others about her 'date' with her roommate. She really hoped Quinn herself didn't see this as a date. She just wanted to do something fun, showing her an important part of her life.

One of the stagehands had found her a small table, and she'd brought in a cute tablecloth and silverware. Now she just needed to wait for Quinn and the food. She nervously puttered around, adjusting costumes, moving the flower vase on the table.

A soft knocking on the door interrupted her in mid-putter. "Come in," she said.

The door opened a crack, and Quinn peaked in. "Is it safe to come in?" she asked.

"Of course it's safe!" Rachel said, frowning. Seeing Quinn's trademark wink, she relaxed. Ever since the revelation about Quinn's brief modeling career, she'd loosened up more and become almost playful.

"Hi," Quinn said, smiling at her, standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Rachel said. "Come in. Dinner should be here in a couple minutes."


	42. The Venue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Dinner Backstage.  
>  **Note:** We are getting somewhere, just slowly. Really!  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 42 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn looked around the cluttered dressing room while Rachel dealt with the delivery-girl from their favorite Thai restaurant. Dressing rooms weren't a foreign space, she's been in many over the years, from the beauty pageants her mother had entered her into freshman year in high school, in a misguided attempt at mother daughter bonding, to what she experienced when modeling. But this wasn't the impersonal, chaotic kind of space she'd become familiar with. 

With six makeup stations, four containing personal effects, and racks of costumes, the dressing room had a comfortable, lived in look. From the small cluster of gold stars lining the edge of one of the mirrors, it didn't take much to guess which one was Rachel's.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked, as she unloaded the bags of food. "It's a small theater so we share dressing rooms."

"I think it's great," Quinn said, reaching over to help her. "I can just imagine the excitement when everyone is in here, rushing to get ready."

"When I was in high school, I dreamed of having my own dressing room," Rachel said. "But this is the real thing. I wouldn't want to miss this experience."

Quinn smiled, nodding.


	43. An Evenings Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. After dinner.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 43 of 100 )  
> 

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Rachel asked, as they took the empty cartons from dinner out to the dumpster in the alley behind the theater.

"Nothing super exciting," Quinn said. "That book I've been waiting for came in today, and there's a new documentary on cable I want to watch."

"You can't fool me," Rachel said, laughing. "You have that degree in history because you love learning about the past. I bet you've already read half of that book, and you're Tivo'ing the documentary just in case you miss it."

"Maybe," Quinn said, winking at her.

"If people knew what a huge history nerd you are," Rachel murmured.

Quinn shrugged, unfazed by the accusation. 

Rachel just shook her head, holding the door open for her. "How'd you like to see the show?" she asked. "I know you've seen it before but that was months ago. You can have one of my comped tickets."

"Really?" Quinn asked, smiling. "I'd love to. Do I have time to run home and change?"

"You look great the way you are," Rachel said, gesturing at Quinn's rustic looking jeans, peasant blouse, scarf, and peacoat.

"If you're sure," Quinn said.

"Positively!"


	44. Scalped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Tina  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 44 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn had learned years ago the fine art of ignoring her surroundings, and focusing on only what she wanted to see. Waiting for Rachel's show to start, she immersed herself in a book on her phone.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" a loud voice said, pulling her out of her book. Following the voice, Quinn found herself looking at someone she hadn't seen in years, a pregnant Tina Chang, standing in the aisle next to her.

"Tina, hi!" Quinn said, quickly shoving her phone into her purse.

"I think that's my seat," Tina said, pointing at the seat next to Quinn, giving her a smile.

"I can move over, if you want the aisle seat," Quinn said, remembering the importance of such things when she was pregnant with Beth.

"If you don't mind," Tina said. Shaking her head, Quinn moved over, making herself comfortable again.

"Do you live in the city?" Quinn asked.

"No, Chicago," she said. "I'm in town for a conference. Rachel offered me a ticket to her show, so here I am."

"Me to," Quinn said. "Got a ticket from Rachel, that is."

"So… what's it like, living with Rachel?"

"She told you?" Quinn asked.

"Yup," Tina said, smiling. 


	45. Mixed Nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Tina  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In the audience.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 45 of 100 )  
> 

"Living with Rachel is not anything like I imagined it would be," Quinn told Tina while they waited for the show to start.

"So, she doesn't start singing at the drop of a hat?"

"No, and she doesn't listen to show tunes or watch musicals 24/7," Quinn said. "She's a lot calmer than I expected."

"Mercedes will be so surprised," Tina said.

"Mercedes? I haven't talked with her in years," Quinn said. "Do you see her often?"

"She drops in on us whenever she's in town," Tina said. "She hasn't made it big yet, like she hoped but she's doing what she loves."

"Have any of us made it 'big'?" Quinn asked. "Other than the obvious?" She waved towards the stage.

"Miss EGOT?" Tina said, laughing. "I don't think she thinks she's made it yet."

"Have you seen this before?" Quinn asked.

"No."

"If she ever makes it to Broadway, I think she'll get that T," Quinn said. "The rest of the cast are great but she's Rachel."

"You're really a big fan," Tina said, surprised. "Not just her roommate."

"Please don't tell her that," Quinn said, blushing.

"I'll keep your secret, for now," Tina said, winking at her.


	46. Job Prospects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Tina  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Exiting to the front.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 46 of 100 )  
> 

As they waited for the aisle to clear, Quinn turned her phone back on and checked her messages.

"Tina?" she said, shaking her head. Rachel must have sent it seconds after getting back to her dressing room.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Rachel wants to know if you'd like to go back to our apartment for a beverage of your choice."

"I would like that," Tina said, nodding.

"Good," Quinn said, replying to Rachel's message. She laughed at Rachel's answer. "She says, if we don't mind mingling with the paying customers, we can meet her out by the stage door."

"I think we can do that," Tina said, smiling. 

"Shall we?" Quinn said, holding out her elbow. "I know the way."

Nodding, Tina took her arm. "You never did tell me," she said, as they joined the crowd flowing out of the theater.

"Tell you what?"

"What you're doing in New York," Tina said. "Rachel didn't give any details."

"I work for the city," Quinn said, holding the door open for her.

"Lawyer?" Quinn shook her head. "No? A consultant? No? Mayor's office?"

"Nothing so exciting," Quinn said. "Public Works."

Tina scrunched up her nose. "Administrative assistant? Secretary?"

"Nope. Historian," Quinn said.


	47. Stage Door Joanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn, Tina  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Fan-tastic.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 47 of 100 )  
> 

They watched off to the side while Rachel autographed things for her fans for ten minutes before Quinn, seeing how tired both Rachel and Tina were, took charge.

"Stay here," she said to Tina, "I'm going in."

Mentally wrapping her 'Scary Quinn', as Finn used to say, armor around herself, Quinn stalked over to Rachel, taking note in amusement of the entirely female crowd, and deftly inserted herself at Rachel's side. Leaning down, she whispered into Rachel's ear, "Please finish up. Tina needs to get off her feet," appealing to Rachel's kind-hearted nature. Rachel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ladies!" Rachel said loudly. "I have a prior engagement so we need to finish up."

"Rachel! Rachel!" one fan shouted, to get her attention.

"Yes, Missy?" Rachel asked, obviously knowing her.

"Can we have a picture of you with Lucy Cue?" she asked eagerly. "Please?"

"Umm…" Rachel looked nervously at Quinn. 'Sorry' she mouthed to her.

"One," Quinn said, sighing, hoping none of them sent any pictures of her and Rachel together to the gossip blogs.

"Lucy Q?" Tina asked, when they joined her, after the picture was taken.

"It's a long story. Can it wait?" Quinn asked.

"Tonight," Tina said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel brushing off her fans? Never! These are some of her hard-core fans. They'd keep her there all night if she let them. They'll be back tomorrow.


	48. For the Fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn, Tina  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In transit.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 48 of 100 )  
> 

"Sorry, Quinn," Rachel said, as they got out of the cab. "She's been asking about you for weeks."

"It can't be helped," Quinn said. She would rather not become an internet gossip target but she wasn't too worried about it. She'd been up-front with her boss about her past modeling career when she'd been hired, believing in taking the offensive when it came to her career.

"Do city historians have fangirls?" Tina asked.

"They should," Rachel said, poking Quinn as she opened the apartment building door.

"I don't have fangirls," Quinn protested, entering the elevator behind them. "Rachel is the one with fans," she said, pushing the button for their floor.

"I'm a Broadway actress, or I will be," Rachel said, following Tina out of the elevator. "Of course I have fans. But so does Quinn."

"Why?" Tina asked, when they stopped in front of an apartment door. Quinn shrugged, though she'd promised Tina an explanation.

"Her story," Rachel said. "Coat?"

Looking around curiously, Tina handed it over.

"It's not huge," Quinn said, ushering her into the living room. "But there's enough room for us without feeling crowded."

"It looks comfortable," Tina said, sitting down with a relieved sigh.


	49. Who Are You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn, Tina  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Back home. Say it isn't so!  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 49 of 100 )  
> 

"So, let me see if I've got this," Tina said, staring at Quinn in awe. "You did some modeling in college for spare cash."

"Yes," Quinn said, shifting nervously.

"Okay. I can see that," Tina said, taking a sip from her glass of juice. "And then, you needed money to pay for your doctorate, because you'd needed to use the money you'd been saving for it for some unspecified emergency, so you modeled for Playboy, using an alias."

"Yes," Quinn said.

"Not seeing it," Tina said, looking over at Rachel. "Looks just like her. But this can't be the real Quinn Fabray," she said to Rachel. "Where'd you find her?"

"This is her," Rachel said. "Shelby vouched for her."

Tina turned to Quinn. "Huh. Turn your head. Look at Rachel."

"Okay..." Quinn said, following her direction.

Reaching over, Tina lightly ran her fingers along Quinn's nose. "I believe you. Sorry," Tina said, leaning back into the couch.

"What's with the nose touching?" Rachel asked, her eyes crossing as she stared at Quinn's nose.

"Plastic surgeon," Tina said, pointing at herself. "It's a good nose, for when it was done, but an expert can tell."

"Oh," Quinn mumbled, rubbing her nose.


	50. Going Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Halfway done.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 50 of 100 )  
> 

"That was interesting," Quinn said, waiting for Rachel at the door after watching Tina's taxi leave.

"Have you gotten that reaction before?" Rachel asked, leaning against her in the hall. "To your modeling, I mean."

"Total disbelief?" Quinn asked, stabbing the elevator call button.

"Yes."

"Santana couldn't stop laughing when she found out. Brittany thought the pictures were 'hot'. Puck still drools, and Shelby wasn't happy with me. Frannie was horrified and blames our father. But Tina's the first person who knows me who thought I wouldn't have done something like that."

"You were untouchable in high school, up on a pedestal," Rachel said. "Even after Beth, and senior year with the pink hair, you still owned that pedestal."

"Didn't feel like it," Quinn said. "I still got slushied more than a few times."

"That was just the peasants revolting," Rachel said. "They saw you vulnerable and attacked."

"You never did," Quinn said.

"In my head. And sometimes I even posted rebellious songs on MySpace," Rachel said. "You just never noticed."

"I would have noticed!" Quinn protested, following her into the elevator. "I watched every video you posted in high school."

"Really?" Rachel gaped at her.

"Yes, really!" Quinn said.


	51. Historians Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TV habits of historians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Home in front of the TV  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 51 of 100 )  
> 

"What are you watching," Rachel asked, trying to figure out what the people on the screen were doing.

"An old History Channel series," Quinn said.

"What are they wearing?" she asked, pointing at two people in odd colored jumpsuits. 

"Ah… it's called a TwoSuit," Quinn said.

"Why are they velcroing themselves together?" Rachel asked, wondering why Quinn was blushing.

"That's what it's for," Quinn said.

"What?"

"They're supposed to velcro themselves together, and then they do things," Quinn said.

"What kinds of things?" Rachel asked, struggling to keep a straight face, still amazed at how easy it was to embarrass her otherwise worldly roommate. She knew she shouldn't, but a blushing Quinn was at the top of her cuteness-meter.

"You know," Quinn said, waving her hands vaguely. "Things."

"Sex things?" Rachel asked, giggling. Leaning over, she gently patted Quinn's shoulder. "You know, we're both fairly open minded, modern women," she said. "If we can do it, we can talk about it."

"Rachel!" Quinn blurted out.

"Is this what historians secretly do at night?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to Quinn. "Watch history shows about sex?"

"No," Quinn said, winking. "Sometimes we do it."

"Quinn!" Rachel said, in mock surprise.


	52. Gossips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Kurt  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Secrets shared are not secrets kept.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 52 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel slowly sipped her coffee and people watched while she waited for Kurt, enjoying her day off. Quinn had taken the sudden appearance of Tina back into her life with good grace.

"Rachel!" Kurt said, loudly, setting his cup down on the table. "You've been keeping secrets from your best friend."

"I don't keep secrets from you," Rachel said.

"Then what's this?" he grumbled, placing a printout from one of the gossip blogs he swore by in front of her.

Rachel picked it up and read it.

> _Seen out and about. Up-n-coming Broadway ingenue Rachel Berry seen with former Playboy model Lucy Cue, and her pregnant girlfriend. Has our Miss Berry developed a taste for the fairer sex? Or is she making an appearance in the rumored Playboy pictorial Babes of Broadway?"_

Well, that's just nonsense," she said.

"Really?" Kurt said.

"Yes, really. Neither Lucy Cue, nor myself, have a pregnant girlfriend," Rachel said, folding the paper into a small square and stuffing it into a pocket.

"But you know this Lucy Cue?" Kurt asked. "The pictures weren't very clear."

"Possibly," Rachel said, nervously. She'd promised Quinn she wouldn't tell, but he was hard to resist.

"Details please," Kurt demanded.


	53. Not Amused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel, Kurt  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Phoning it in.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 53 of 100 )  
> 

"Answer your phone, Quinn," Rachel muttered, peaking around the corner at Kurt waiting at their table. She could pretend to be in the restroom for only so long.

"Quinn Fabray," her roommate answered.

"Quinn! This is Rachel! We have a small problem," Rachel whispered into her phone.

"Rachel, I'm at work, what's so important that it can't wait until tonight?"

"It's Kurt," she said.

"What's he done now?" Quinn asked, in the tone she always got when the topic of Kurt came up. Rachel grimaced. She wasn't sure what Quinn's problem was with Kurt but this wasn't going to help.

"Something about us was posted to his favorite gossip page."

"And?" Quinn said. "What does it say?"

Pulling the scrap of paper out, Rachel read it to her. "That's… interesting." Quinn said. "Does he believe it?"

"I don't know," Rachel muttered, glaring at the curious barista walking by. "I said it wasn't true. But he wants to meet Lucy Cue."

"And why would that be?" 

Rachel cringed at the sudden icy tone. "I might have said I know her."

"We'll talk tonight. Don't tell him anything else," Quinn said, before abruptly hanging up.

"How?" Rachel grumbled to the dial tone.


	54. Bad Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel, Kurt  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Out and about in the city  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 54 of 100 )  
> 

"Well?" Kurt asked, when she rejoined him. "Am I going to meet this Lucy Cue?"

"Maybe?" Rachel said nervously.

Kurt raised an eyebrow in a way that she was sure he'd copied from Quinn, though it was a lot more effective coming from her roommate.

"She's a very private person," Rachel said. "It might take some convincing."

"I'm sure you can do it," Kurt said. "So, what's the story? Have you finally stopped chasing boys?"

"I haven't chased anyone since high school," Rachel said. "You know this."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "What about that St. James episode in college?"

"That was a simple misunderstanding," Rachel said.

"You were banned from that hotel for a year!" Kurt said, agog.

"It was all his fault," she muttered, blushing.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson," Kurt told her.

"So, are you ready for your first official Spring Fashion Week?" Rachel asked.

"Clever attempt at redirection, Miss Berry," Kurt said. "But I'll take the bait. They're giving me four places in the collection."

"That's great!" Rachel said, smiling broadly. Kurt might not have his own line yet, but she knew how important a milestone this was. "We'll have to celebrate."

"Definitely," Kurt said, "Tonight."


	55. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel, Kurt  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Get ready to party!  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 55 of 100 )  
> 

"Rachel?" Quinn said, closing the apartment door behind her, cringing at the loud music making the headache that had started with Rachel's phone call and gained steam during the day, throb even worse.

"We're in here!" Rachel shouted.

"We?" Quinn said to herself, at this point noticing her roommate and a male voice singing a vaguely familiar song. Not today, she thought.

"I really wish you would let me dress you," she heard Kurt say.

"While I agree that you have impeccable taste and designing skills second to none," Rachel said, "our taste in clothes have always clashed."

Stopping in Rachel's bedroom door, Quinn took in unexpected chaos. Rachel was standing in front of her large closet in her silk bathrobe, Kurt perched on her dressing table chair. A large pile of discarded clothes covered her bed. 

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We're going out to celebrate," Rachel said. "Kurt's been given space in their Spring show."

"Congrats," Quinn said.

"You know," Rachel said to him, "Quinn modeled in college."

"Really?" Kurt murmured speculatively.

"Catalogs and magazines," Quinn said quickly, hoping to squash the idea. "Runway modeling is different."

"But Quinn!" Rachel whined. "It's for Kurt."

"No," Quinn said firmly.


	56. A Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Ramifications of Bunnydom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 56 of 100 )  
> 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Rachel asked, poking her head into the living room.

"No, I think I'll have an early night," Quinn said. "Go have fun."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rachel said, saluting her and giggling.

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled from the door."

"Oops. Gotta go," she said, waving at Quinn before leaving.

Quinn gave them five minutes before pulling up Skype on her iPad, hoping she'd catch Santana in her office.

"Hey Luce," Santana said. "Wassup Doc?"

"San!" Quinn said, grumbling at the greeting.

"It's not Brit's birthday, so what's got your bunny ass in a twist?" Santana asked.

"I can call for other reasons," Quinn protested.

"So says you. Well?"

"This!" Quinn said, dropping a link to the Lucy Cue blog post in the chat box.

"Pregnant girlfriend? You're just full of unexplored depths Fabray," Santana said.

"Not that," Quinn said. "That was Tina."

"Stutters is pregnant?"

"Not the point," Quinn said. "Kurt wants to meet Lucy!"

"And?" Santana asked.

"I don't like it!"

"And who told you keeping your bunny ears a secret from all the Gleeks was impossible?" Santana asked.

"You," Quinn muttered.

"I didn't hear that," Santana said, smirking.

"You!" Quinn shouted.


	57. Satan Says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Brittany, Quinn, Santana  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 57 of 100 )  
> 

"When are you coming to Vegas next?" Santana asked.

"Didn't know I was invited," Quinn said.

"Any time you get tired of being a pressed lemon," Santana said, "Britts and I can set you up. Some of the best skittles in Vegas pass through here."

"We've had this talk," Quinn said. "I'm not gay."

"That's not what Britt says," Santana said. "And who knows you better? My Britt or you?"

Quinn shook her head, knowing it was a battle she wouldn't win. "Some of us work for a living and can't take off to Vegas on a whim."

"Lame," Santana said. "You need better material, chica. Even Berry can do better than that."

"I'm doing just fine, thanks." Quinn said.

"Does Berry know about your little bunny fest?" Santana asked. 

"Yes," Quinn said. "One of her fans saw us together and told her."

"I bet it made her hot!" Santana said. 

"She's not gay either, San," Quinn said, knowing better than to mention Rachel's thoughts on the subject.

Before Santana could respond, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and a head appeared on her shoulder on Quinn's screen.

"Hey Q'bear!" Brittany said, smiling broadly.

"Hey Britt," Quinn said.


	58. Body Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 58 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel cautiously poked her head into the kitchen. "You're not angry still, are you," she asked her roommate.

"About last night?" Quinn asked, looking at her over her cup of coffee.

"No, about Kurt finding out I know Lucy Cue," she said.

"I wasn't angry," Quinn said, taking a sip.

"You sounded like it," Rachel said, coming all the way into the kitchen, now that it looked like Quinn wasn't going to throw things at her.

"Sorry," Quinn said, shaking her head. "It's just a part of my life I'd like to forget, but it keeps coming up."

"Some of them are great pictures," Rachel said, "if a bit more revealing than I expected."

"You looked at the others?" Quinn asked, clearly surprised.

"I was curious," Rachel admitted, blushing. "You've always been the prettiest girl I've known, but I wondered if the pictures would change my opinion."

"Did it?" Quinn asked, also blushing.

"No," she said. "Though I wonder why you think you aren't the type for that magazine."

Quinn just shook her head. "The editors pick a certain type. I'm not it. Can we just drop it?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "I apologize for bringing it back up."

"You're forgiven."


	59. Tickets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 59 of 100 )  
> 

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, dropping down onto the couch next to her.

"Yes?" she asked, holding tightly onto the bowl of popcorn, hoping to delay the inevitable struggle for it when the movie started.

"What are your plans for next week?" Rachel asked.

"Next week?" Quinn frowned, running through her schedule in her head. "I don't have anything special going on. Why?"

"We're doing a special show for couples on Valentines Day," she said. "If you wanted to take someone I have two tickets."

"Who would I ask," Quinn said.

"Noah?" Rachel suggested.

"I'd sooner take Kurt," Quinn said.

"I thought you liked Noah?"

"Sure, I like him," Quinn said. "He's great with Beth, and he's grown up quite a bit. But we're just friends. Besides, he's really not my type."

"Oh," Rachel muttered. "What am I going to do with the tickets?"

"Give them to someone else?"

"Who?" Rachel asked. "Kurt has plans."

Quinn frowned. She'd forgotten how few real friends Rachel had outside of her theater troupe. "I have an idea," she said.

"Okay," Rachel said.

"Karofsky's boyfriend is a hopeless romantic," Quinn said. "And a huge fan of yours."

"Really?" Rachel said. "They'd take them?"

"Yup!" Quinn said. 


	60. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 60 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn looked over at her sleeping roommate. She wasn't sure how Rachel managed to do a show a day and two on weekends, and still have time for a normal life. Their clashing schedules made it hard for them to spend any real time together, something she was finding herself wanting to do more often.

Watching Rachel sleeping on the couch, curled up around a pillow, had become one of her favorite ways to end the day. She really hated waking her up but she knew Rachel would be in a better mood in the morning if she slept in her own bed.

"Hey, Rachel?" she said, gently shaking her, "Time for bed." Rachel grumbled and batted Quinn's hand away but kept sleeping. Quinn tried waking her up again.

"Five more minutes, Dad," Rachel muttered, eyes still closed.

"Rachel?" Quinn said, trying not to laugh. "Time for bed."

"Quinn," Rachel whinged, sitting up and looking blearily at her. "I'm fine. Stop that!"

"Do you really want to sleep on the couch?" Quinn asked. She wasn't going to force Rachel to go to bed if she wasn't ready.

"I'll go to bed when you do," Rachel said, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay."


	61. Talking Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 61 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel blinked her eyes, watching blearily as Quinn put a disc in the media player. "What are you watching?" she asked.

"It's a preview copy of a documentary," Quinn said.

"What's it about?" Rachel asked.

"The city," Quinn said.

"Our city?" Rachel asked, paying closer attention.

"Yes."

Rachel tried to watch, she really did, but she was tired. Occasionally she would open her eyes, but mostly she just listened. In high school she never would have imagined Quinn watching something so boring. Sighing, she hugged her pillow.

"You don't have to stay up," Quinn said, pausing it briefly, "I know it isn't that exciting."

"No," Rachel protested. "I'm watching." Opening her eyes, she waved at Quinn to continue. "Who's that?" she asked several minutes later when a familiar voice began explaining something.

"Me?" Quinn mumbled.

"You what?" Rachel looked at her confused. Quinn pointed at the screen. "Oh! That's you!"

"Yes," Quinn said, nodding.

Rachel stared as the camera focused on her roommate talking about something that she was sure was fascinating to history nerds. "When'd you do this?"

"October," Quinn said. "It was a favor for a friend."

"You're good at this," Rachel said.

"I did okay," Quinn said.


	62. Traveller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. On foot  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 62 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn took one last look up at their apartment before heading to the subway, wondering if she'd only imagined Rachel looking wistful for a brief moment the day before when she'd told her of her plans to spend the weekend in Stars Hollow. Because of her show schedule, Rachel wouldn't have been able to come with her this time anyway but Quinn hoped she would change her mind about visiting Beth and Shelby before Beth's birthday.

As strange as it seemed to Quinn at times, Beth really wanted to meet her older sister, having heard a lot about her from Shelby over the years. Quinn wasn't pushing her roommate to contact her mother but she had noticed Rachel's negative attitude lessening while living with her. 

It was like second hand exposure, she'd told Shelby the last time the topic came up. Eventually, Rachel would get used to the idea and let Shelby back into her life.

Quinn looked around Grand Central while waiting in line to purchase her ticket, distracting herself from further thoughts of her roommate. She'd been traveling through it for months, even exploring the sub-basements for work, but she still found the large, bustling building amazing.


	63. Small Town Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rory Gilmore  
>  **When/Where:** AU. An encounter at Luke's  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 63 of 100 )  
> 

Stars Hollow was a small town in the truest sense. Growing up in Lima, there'd been a distance between people, that Quinn didn't see here. In Lima people knew your business because they went to the same churches, the same schools. In Stars Hollow, people knew your business because they were friends or family. They actually cared about their neighbors. The kinds of things that happened at McKinley, the bullying, wouldn't have been tolerated.

Not that things were perfect. There seemed to be more eccentric people in the Hollow than the entire state of Ohio. But Quinn could see Beth growing up happy here, she thought, looking out of the diner window.

"Hi!" a cheerful voice said. Turning her head, Quinn acknowledged the woman, a few years older than herself, who'd joined her, placing a large cup of coffee on the table.

"You're little Beth Corcoran's aunt," the woman said.

"Yes."

"Rory Gilmore," the woman said, holding out a hand. "My mom lives next door, when she's not hanging out here, with Luke, or working."

"You're the person from Chilton who recommended Stars Hollow to Shelby," Quinn said, recognizing the name.

"Yes. I'm on the Board of Trustees," Rory said.


	64. Observers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Beth, Rory Gilmore, Paris Gellar  
>  **When/Where:** AU. In Stars Hollow  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 64 of 100 )  
> 

From her perch on the bandstand steps, Rory watched the younger woman walking across the town square with her niece. Her journalist's nose told her there was something there, some hidden story. Years ago she would have jumped at the idea but time had tempered her impulsive desire to know everything.

There was definitely a family resemblance between the two, she decided. Certainly closer than between Beth and her mother.

Town gossip had it that the enigmatic Quinn Fabray lived with a Broadway actress, something that had kept the local scandalmongers talking for weeks.

"What are you scheming about now?" a voice whispered in her ear, an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Hey, Paris," Rory said, hugging her old classmate. She pointed at Beth and Quinn playing in the snow across the square, laughter drifting to them on the breeze.

"She does have a certain presence," Paris said softly, "to go with those Midwestern Princess looks."

"Midwest? I thought she went to Yale?"

"Top of her class," Paris said.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"I have my sources," Paris said haughtily, before laughing and jumping up. "Gilmore! Stop it!"

"You can't resist the tickle," Rory said, wriggling her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided whether Rory/Paris is happening in this story. There will be future installments where they appear to be a couple, but... their relationship might be a bit more complex than it looks.


	65. Let's Go Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 65 of 100 )  
> 

"Quinnie, Quinn, Quinn, where are you?" Rachel shouted.

Quinn groaned, covering her face with her pillow. She wasn't in the mood for a loud Rachel, especially so late at night.

"Quinn! Oh, there you are!" Rachel said loudly, entering her bedroom.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked grumpily, from under her pillow.

"Come out with us," Rachel said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No," Quinn said.

"You have to," Rachel said, tugging on the pillow.

"No I don't," Quinn said.

"Yes, you do," Rachel said, giggling as she continued tugging.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"We're celebrating!"

"Celebrating what?" Quinn asked. From the faint odor of alcohol, she suspected they'd already begun.

"We're going to Broadway!"

"Really?" Quinn asked, throwing off her pillow and sitting up.

"Yes!" Rachel said. "We open in two months."

"Congrats!" Quinn said, giving her roommate a hug.

"Get dressed," Rachel said, dragging Quinn to her feet.

"Okay, okay," Quinn said, prying Rachel loose. "Where are we going?"

"Dancing!" Rachel said excitedly. "Wear something sexy. Not that you don't look sexy in that."

Raising an eyebrow, Quinn looked down at what she was wearing, a silk shirt that ended just above her knees.

"Quinn! Hurry up!"


	66. Delivery Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel, OC  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 66 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn hit the apartment buzzer with an elbow, while juggling the bags of takeout. She wasn't sure why Rachel had asked her to pick up dinner on the way home, instead of having it delivered, but she assumed there was a very Rachel reason.

"Yes?" Rachel's voice echoed tinnily from the speaker.

"Rach? Open the door before I drop dinner," Quinn said, loudly. Sighing in relief at the loud click from the door, Quinn pushed it open and slipped into the lobby. From there it was a simple matter of pushing elevator buttons.

Putting the large bags down while the elevator made its slow way up to their floor, Quinn rubbed her cold, aching hands. They weren't heavy but after four block her hands needed a break.

Grabbing the bags when the elevator door opened, Quinn stomped to the apartment door, quickly pushing the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" an unknown voice shouted from inside the apartment. The door swung open revealing a tall raven haired woman who made Quinn feel like she'd suddenly shrunk to Rachel size. "Rachel? You didn't mention the delivery girl was gorgeous," she said, winking at Quinn. "I'm going to have to order from there myself."


	67. Propositioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel, OFC (Rachel's agent will make minor appearances on occasion)  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 67 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she didn't think she liked it. She'd suggested an informal dinner meeting with Amanda, her new agent at her apartment, but watching her flirt with Quinn over dinner was not how she'd expected the evening to go.

"So, how'd you end up Rachel's agent," Quinn asked, between bites of vegetarian lasagna.

"She's been with us for two years," Amanda said. "With her show heading for Broadway, it was felt she needed a more personal touch. So here I am."

"Which means?" Quinn asked.

"If you aren't represented by a talent agency," Rachel said, "your options are limited. After all of those tv talent shows too many people have inflated ideas of their abilities, so most shows stopped holding open auditions. You need to be with an agency to get your foot in the door. An agent opens even more doors."

"Now that she has me, the sky's the limit," Amanda said.

"I see," Quinn said.

"Have you thought about getting an agent yourself?" Amanda asked. 

"I don't act, or sing," Quinn said.

"You aren't Rachel, certainly, but with that face and figure I can see you modeling."

"Not interested," Quinn said.


	68. Special Agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 68 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn stared at the business card, compulsively turning it over in her hand. She had no desire to get back into modeling, for any reason, but Rachel's agent hadn't taken no for an answer.

"Hey," Rachel said, sitting down next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm happy with my life," Quinn said. "You know that, right?"

"I'd assumed so," Rachel said, "but it isn't something we've really talked about."

"I've modeled. No desire to do that again," Quinn said, ripping the card into small pieces.

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel said. "What if you wanted to go on a date? Now you don't have her number."

"A date?" Quinn stared at Rachel. "With your agent?"

"I'm pretty sure that's why she gave you her card."

"Where did you get that idea?" Quinn asked.

"The flirting?"

"She was just being friendly," Quinn said, thinking about the last hour.

"She couldn't take her eyes off of you!" Rachel said.

"Jealous?" Quinn asked, kiddingly.

"Me? No!" Rachel protested, jumping up. "Why would I be jealous?"

"She's scary tall, like Finn. Just your type."

"She's not my type," Rachel vehemently denied.

Quinn had a feeling she was missing something important.


	69. The Union Label

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 69 of 100 )  
> 

"So, explain," Quinn said, watching Rachel putter about in the kitchen.

"Explain?"

"Your show is moving to Broadway," Quinn said.

"Yes," Rachel said, spooning oatmeal into their bowls.

"How does that work?" she asked, sprinkling brown sugar onto her bowl followed by a dash of almond milk, which she preferred to Rachel's usual soy milk.

"We finish up our regular show schedule this month," Rachel said. "Then we have two weeks off and several weeks of rehearsals in the new space before we open."

"So, a two week vacation?" Quinn asked.

"Not exactly," Rachel said. "Amanda wants me to start auditioning for roles with some of the tv shows that shoot in the city. She thinks the exposure will be good for my career."

"Won't that interfere with your show?" Quinn asked, her spoon paused in mid-scoop.

"No," Rachel said. "It's just for single episodes. Also, when I get a role, that will hopefully get me my SAG-AFTRA card."

"That's a union, isn't it?" Quinn asked, curious. "Don't you already belong to an actor's union?"

"Actors Equity, yes," Rachel said. "You can't work in live theater in the city otherwise."

"Huh," Quinn said, trying to imagine Rachel in a union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Actor's unions? All I know I learned from the All Powerful Goog. So, if it's wrong - this is fan fiction and only vaguely resembles reality.


	70. Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Shopping  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 70 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel wandered through the small Hallmark near her favorite Broadway cafe. The year before, she'd found an online card shop that let her design her own cards, but they had to be ordered months ahead, if she wanted to apply her personal touch, such as a note in her own handwriting. 

Which worked for her fathers. Flowery phrases to tell them how she felt came to her without too much effort. And the stagehands and her fellow actors were also easy to get cards for, since the goal was something personalized, not sentimentality. 

But it was the other people that were the problem. Cards she waited until the last minute to find. Every year she spent hours picking out cards for Beth and Shelby, even though she never sent them. Something musical for Beth, and something humorous for Shelby. Purchased, signed, and then shoved into a box with other cards never sent.

And this year, there was Quinn. She didn't want to get her a 'roommate' card. That was too impersonal. But she didn't want something too intimate. She didn't want to give Quinn the wrong impression. She didn't want to scare her away when they were happily coexisting together.


	71. Gamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Puck  
>  **When/Where:** AU. A phone call  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 71 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn retrieved her buzzing phone from her purse and looked at who was calling. Instead of letting it go to voice mail, like she normally would, she pressed 'answer' and brought it to her ear.

"Puck? Why are you calling me at work? Is something wrong with Beth?"

"No," he said quickly. "Just want to firm up plans for V-Day."

"Shouldn't you be talking with your girlfriend about that?" Quinn asked.

"She broke up with me," Puck said cheerfully.

"Sorry," Quinn said.

"No big," Puck said. "She was jealous of my Beth time."

"Not sorry then," Quinn said with a laugh. "So, what's the plan?"

"You don't have a date?" he asked.

"Date free this year," Quinn said.

"You do now," he said.

"I don't do blind dates," she reminded Puck.

"Artie wants to test his latest invention," Puck said. 

"What's he come up with now?" Quinn asked, "And how much is it going to cost me this time?"

"If it works, we'll make millions," Puck said.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"A new virtual game room," Puck said. "It lets you game with friends over the internet."

"We do that now," Quinn said.

"Not like this," Puck said.


	72. Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Artie  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Another Gleek checks in  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 72 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn looked down at the plain brown box. "Instructions?" she asked.

"In the box," Artie said, tapping it.

"Puck thinks you're going to make us filthy rich this time," Quinn said. She didn't regret investing in Artie's inventions on Puck's recommendation but so far all they'd done was break even.

"It's something new," Artie said. "I've applied for several patents. If we can license them, we should do well. Millions might be optimistic but we'll do more than break even, even if we have to build them ourselves."

"As long as you don't want me doing assembly," Quinn said, remembering an evening spent helping put together demo models of one of his earlier inventions.

"Definitely not," Artie said, grimacing. 

"I wasn't that bad," Quinn protested weakly.

"No," Artie said, "But assembling delicate electronic parts? Not something I recommend you consider for a future career."

"Not a problem," Quinn said. "Are you going to need more money for this?"

"We're covered," he said. "The last funding round from you, Puck, and Santana covered the prototype."

"Good," Quinn said, standing up. "Any other instructions?"

"This is a prototype. So be careful," Artie said.

"Of course," Quinn said. "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he said.


	73. Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Early morning.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 73 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel wasn't sure just when she started doing it, at least since Christmas. Every morning, before she headed for the gym, she would stand in Quinn's doorway for a few minutes and watch her sleep. On the rare days Quinn closed her door when she went to bed, curbing Rachel's voyeuristic tendencies, Rachel felt slightly off kilter until she next saw her roommate.

Fortunately, since Quinn tended to get up before Rachel returned from the gym, that feeling normally didn't last very long. On the weekends Quinn spent with Beth, the only time that feeling left her was when she was on stage. For several hours each day, all of her emotions and thoughts were focused on one thing, giving the best performance she possibly could.

As an actress, a performer, Rachel considered it a vital part of her job to understand her own emotions. If she didn't have a grasp on them, she felt her ability to connect with her audience was compromised. But this off balance feeling, this thing somehow caused by Quinn's presence, wasn't something she could figure out.

And there was no one she trusted to talk to about it. Not even Kurt, her best friend.


	74. Tomb Raiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Late Night. Valentine's Day Eve.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 74 of 100 )  
> 

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, watching Quinn plug bits of odd looking plastic together and running wires to their television.

"It's now February 14th," Quinn said.

"Yes, Valentines Day, though I believe midnight is a bit earlier than most celebrate it," Rachel said. "What does this have to do with a romantic holiday?" She waved at the mess.

"It's Lara Croft's birthday," Quinn said.

"Who?"

"Lara Croft. You know, Tomb Raider?"

"I thought that was Angelina Jolie," Rachel said, puzzled.

"No, that's who played her in the original movies," Quinn said. "She was the first kick-ass female video game hero."

"And you're celebrating her birthday? With this?"

"Yes."

"All by yourself?"

"Not exactly," Quinn said, pointing at two small cameras with blinking red lights.

"Quinn Fabray! Are those live?" Rachel said, looking down at herself in horror. She wasn't dressed for company.

"Not yet, Artie, Santana, and Puck should be online in a couple minutes."

"I need to go change," Rachel said, standing up.

"No need," Quinn said. "They won't see you unless you're wearing one of these." She tapped a small headset sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh. I'll be right back," she said, nodding to herself.


	75. Cupid Free Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. A Day of It.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 75 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel excitedly opened the door to the dressing room. This was one of her most favorite performances of the year. She couldn't wait to get out on stage, for the show to start.

Hanging up her coat after a quick hello, she thought about her day. It hadn't quite gone as expected, but if she had to celebrate the Holiday of Love unattached, she couldn't think of a better way to do it than with a friend.

She'd gone to bed, leaving Quinn absorbed in that game with Puck, Artie, and Santana. She'd woken up the smell of her favorite coffee blend and a warm, strawberry, vegan muffin from her favorite vegan bakery.

After a quick session at the gym, she'd then joined Quinn and the others for a decidedly odd breakfast, using Artie's new invention to talk. It had been an interesting experience. 

For lunch, a similar experience. Followed by a quiet afternoon reading and observing Quinn as she continued with the game. She'd been aware that Quinn occasionally played multi-player games, having come home after a show more than once to find her locked in fierce battle over the Internet with Puck, but this was a revelation.


	76. Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Valentine's Day continued.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 76 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn was watching a movie when Rachel got home from the Valentines Day show after party. Without thinking about it, she walked into the living room and kissed Quinn on the nearest cheek.

"What was that for?" Quinn asked.

"The flowers and vegan chocolate in my dressing room tonight," Rachel said, plopping down on the coach next to her.

"Oh, that," Quinn said, blushing. "Everyone deserves flowers on Valentines Day, boyfriend or not."

"You're sweet," Rachel said. "Which can be our little secret," she quickly added, before Quinn could object. "So, what are we watching?"

"Felt the need for something romantic," Quinn said. "Everyone else had plans for tonight."

"You could have come to the show," Rachel reminded her.

"By myself? To a couples thing? Nu uh!"

Rachel nodded sympathetically. Third wheel or spare wheel wasn't her favorite social position either. "So, movie?"

"Classic 50's romance with Cary Grant," Quinn said. "My Nana watched it when I was a kid."

"An Affair to Remember?" Rachel said, reading the title screen. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"You've never seen it?" Quinn said, surprised.

"Wasn't that a Meg Ryan film?"

"She watched it in a film."

"Ah, very meta," Rachel said.


	77. Post Game Analysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Dave Karofsky, others mentioned  
>  **When/Where:** AU. The day after V-Day.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 77 of 100 )  
> 

"Thanks," Karofksy said gruffly, placing a small vase of wildflowers on her desk.

"For?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Nigel loved Berry's show last night," he said, happily. "Meeting Nigel's old boss and her girlfriend afterward at the party was a surprise but apparently Berry knows them."

"I'm glad," Quinn said. "Rachel seems to know a lot of people. Her high school craziness really works for her now."

Karofsky snorted. "How did the roommate thing happen anyway?" he asked idly, while putting away his things. "The two of you were like oil and water back in Lima."

Quinn paused for a second, trying to think of a simple way to explain the rather convoluted relationships that connected her life to Rachel's. "It's a little complicated," she said finally. "How much do you remember about me in high school?"

"Cheerleader. Got pregnant. Glee. Hated Rachel," he said. "Had my own issues. Didn't pay too much attention to everyone else."

"Except the bullying," Quinn said. 

Karofsky grimaced. "Except the bullying."

"Rachel's mother adopted my baby," Quinn said. "I got to know her after high school. She heard that Rachel needed a roommate, and recommended me. Rachel was desperate and agreed to share an apartment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for several scenes at the theater with Rachel, Dave, Miranda, Nigel, and Andy (Andrea Sachs) but I couldn't make them work. Hence the vague references to these events in #76 and #77 instead.


	78. Gun Moll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Early morning  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 78 of 100 )  
> 

"Quinn."

Quinn clutched her pillow over her head and ignored the voice that seemed to be whispering into her ear.

"Quinn…" the voice said again. When she didn't respond, something started poking her in the ribs. She tried to ignore the poking.

"Quinn, I need a favor," the voice said. "Please wake up."

Quinn groaned and lifted her pillow just enough so she could see her alarm clock. "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"It's six in the AM," Quinn said, from under her pillow. "This better be good."

"I have an audition next week," Rachel said.

"That's great, Rachel," Quinn said. "But why did you wake me up so early?"

"It's for a villain of the week, on something called 'City Guns'," Rachel said.

"City Guns?" Quinn sat up quickly, causing Rachel to squeak in surprise. "That's Santana's favorite show. Hot cops with guns."

Rachel frowned. "So you know what it's about?"

"Yup," Quinn said. "So, what kind of favor?"

"I need to know how to shoot a gun," Rachel said. "And look natural doing it."

"You've used prop guns, haven't you?" Quinn asked.

"I took a seminar in college," Rachel said, "but that's it."

"Okay," Quinn said, frowning. "Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Thank you!"


	79. Badass Berry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Santana  
>  **When/Where:** AU. On the phone  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 79 of 100 )  
> 

"You taught Rachel "Gun Control" Berry how to shoot a pistol?" Santana said, laughing so hard she dropped her phone. Twice.

"She needed to be comfortable with guns," Quinn said defensively.

"This is Berry we're talking about," Santana said, after getting her laughter under control. "So, must be for a role."

"Yes." 

"Pictures?" Santana asked.

"Possibly," Quinn said.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Quinn asked.

"What's she trying out for?"

"I don't think I'll tell you now," Quinn said.

"Bitch!" Santana muttered. 

"Been there, got the T-shirt," Quinn said.

"You're going to make me beg, aren't you," Santana said.

"No, that's Brittany's job," Quinn said.

"Clever," she said, using her 'You better not be making fun of Brit' voice. "But you know you're going to tell me anyway."

"Really?"

"You called me," Santana said. "So give."

"City Guns," Quinn said.

"I don't believe it," Santana said. "What's she trying out for - second cop from the left at a crime scene?"

"No, she said it was villain of the week," Quinn said. "And, no, she hasn't gotten it yet so I can't tell you when it's on."

"Huh," Santana said. "Badass Berry."

"You can't tell anyone," Quinn said.

"Me? I'm not Hummel."


	80. Something Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Another dinner at home  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 80 of 100 )  
> 

"What's that?" Quinn asked, staring at the bowl of something green that Rachel had placed on the table. She really hoped she wasn't going to regret Rachel's offer to make her lunch in thanks for the shooting lessons.

"Creamed spinach and toasted almonds," Rachel said proudly, putting a serving spoon in the dish.

"It's green," Quinn said.

"I think you'll like it," Rachel said. Smiling, she went back into the kitchen and returned with a covered plate.

"I know you really liked that spicy soy lamb Giro, so I made you my famous vegan Reuben," Rachel said, removing the cover. Reaching over, she placed it in front of Quinn

"Umm, thank," Quinn said, staring worriedly down at the large sandwich.

Rachel pushed the spinach dish closer to Quinn. "Don't forget the creamed spinach."

Nodding, Quinn moved the sandwich to one side of her plate to make room for the green stuff. She cautiously spooned some onto her plate. Picking up her fork, she tasted the spinach.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked.

"It's good," Quinn said, surprised. Her worry lessened, she careful picked up the faux-Reuben and took a bite. "Good," she mumbled around a mouthful, to Rachel's delight.


	81. On the Carpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. I'd like to thank...  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 81 of 100 )  
> 

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted, "It's starting!"

"Why are we watching this?" Quinn asked, handing the bowl of popcorn to Rachel and joining her on the couch.

"How can you not want to watch this?" Rachel said, giving her an astounded look.

"It's people walking, and being interviewed," Quinn said.

"It's the Red Carpet at the Oscars," Rachel said.

"And?" Quinn asked, before taking a large gulp of the gluten free, no calorie, alcohol free beer Rachel insisted they drink. It wasn't bad tasting but beer it wasn't, she thought with a grimace.

"It's the Red Carpet at the Oscars," Rachel repeated. "It's important to be aware of the competition," she said.

"You haven't acted in a movie yet," Quinn said. "Not even as an extra. How are any of them competition?"

"I will," Rachel said with utmost conviction.

"Did you actually see any of the nominated movies this year?" Quinn asked.

"Driving Miss Daisy," Rachel said.

"That remake with whats-her-name?" Quinn asked. "How'd that get nominated anyway?"

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped. "Barbra was wonderful in it!"

"They took a sweet, old fashioned movie and turned it into a musical," Quinn said.

"It's an amazing update," Rachel said, nodding. "Now shush!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't think they'll ever make a musical remake of _Driving Miss Daisy_ with Barbra Streisand - but stranger things HAVE happened in Hollywood.


	82. Foxy Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Hot Chicks and Robots  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 82 of 100 )  
> 

"Barbra was robbed!" Rachel groused, as the telecast switched to the post-award analysis. "There was no way that Megan Fox was a better actress. It was fixed!"

"It's a good thing you didn't take that bet then, wasn't it," Quinn said, smirking. "I think you said it was 'like taking candy from a baby'?"

Rachel glared at her roommate. A little bit of sympathy for her idol would have been nice, she thought, but then that wouldn't be her Quinn. She didn't have much patience for the rich and famous. If she ever had an entourage, Rachel decided Quinn would have to be in it. Who else would keep her ego in check?

"So, getting an Oscar for Best Song wasn't good enough?" Quinn asked, poking her.

"Ouch!" Rachel said, poking her back. "That's just a consolation prize," she said. "No true competition."

"If you say so," Quinn said. "I thought Megan Fox deserved that Oscar. She's come a long way from that horror movie she starred in."

"Horror movie? I thought she was in those movies with all the robots," Rachel said.

"You mean her eye candy roles?" Quinn said. "Sure, she looked good, but that's not acting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megan Fox? Win a Best Actress Oscar? She's still young. Plenty of time for her to improve. 


	83. Togetherness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Sh!  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 83 of 100 )  
> 

Looking down at a sleeping Rachel, cuddled up to her on the couch, Quinn wasn't sure when the time they spent together had changed. 

Sure, since becoming roommates they'd lived and often ate together. But something about it had changed. If she could pinpoint a time when their relationship started to become different? Just before Valentines Day seemed to be it. She'd arranged for flowers and vegan chocolates for Rachel's dressing room on a whim. It had just seemed like the right thing to do for her roommate.

Since then, she'd occasionally caught Rachel giving her a puzzled look, like she was something to figure out.

She was too comfortable to get up, though she would have to eventually. Neither of them did well the next day, after spending the night on the couch. 

Rachel's hair looked so soft, spread out on the couch. Quinn had to work really hard to stop herself from running her hands through it. Leaning down to sniff it, on the other hand, she couldn't seem to resist. Rachel used some kind of animal product testing free shampoo and conditioner that gave her hair a unique fragrance. She could breath it in forever she decided.


	84. Just Another Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Secret cuddling  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 84 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel didn't want to move. She was just too comfortable. This was turning out to be her favorite way to end her day. A cup of her favorite tea, and then cuddling on the couch with her roommate until one of them, usually Quinn, decided to go to bed.

She wasn't sure that her roommate knew that she wasn't actually asleep on the couch most nights. She tried not to think of what Quinn's reaction would be. There was just something comforting about Quinn's natural fragrance, about the way she hummed to herself when she read, glasses daintily perched on her nose. The way she seemed to radiate a deep warmth.

Rachel knew she was pushing the boundaries of their friendship but it'd been years since she'd had someone to cuddle up to like this. Her last boyfriend hadn't been the cuddling type. Back in high school she'd attempted to cuddle with Finn on multiple occasions but he never really understood what she wanted, seeing it as another opportunity to make out.

"Quinn?" she murmured, eyes still closed.

"Yes?" Quinn asked.

"We'll always be friends?" Rachel asked.

"As long as you want," Quinn said.

"Forever sounds nice," Rachel said softly.


	85. Reality Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Kurt, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Conversations  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 85 of 100 )  
> 

"So," Kurt said, watching Rachel idly stir her double dutch soy latte, "How are things?"

"Fine. Why?" Rachel asked.

"You've had a certain former cheerleader for a roommate for six months now," he said. "I believe it's time for a roommate reality check."

"It's too soon," Rachel protested. "I'd rather not."

"This is important, Rachel Barbra Berry," Kurt said. As her best friend, he knew that she would avoid the issue, going out of her way to not think about important things, like whether Quinn Fabray should continue being her roommate. "You've had plenty of time."

"Oh, alright," she said, "but I reserve the right to make the roommate decision myself."

"Stipulation noted," he said. "So, first question - does she respect your personal space?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "She's been in my room only when she's helped me to bed."

"Do tell," Kurt said, eyebrow raised. 

"It was nothing," Rachel said, blushing.

"Okay, we'll return to that later," he said. "Neatness?"

"Ten," Rachel said. "She's compulsively neat."

"Food?"

"She respects my dietary preferences," Rachel said. "She even likes my cooking."

"Your cooking?" Kurt said, shocked.

"Yes. Mine," Rachel said, grinning.

"The woman is insane!" Kurt said. "She has to go."

"Kurt!"


	86. Check Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Kurt, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Continued from previous  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 86 of 100 )  
> 

"So, she's a keeper?" Kurt asked.

"No question," Rachel told him. "I haven't had a roommate like her since… ever."

"That's laying it on a little thick, don't you think?" he said.

Rachel shrugged. She hadn't told him about all the little things that made Quinn deserve the 'Best Roommate Ever' award, just the things he would understand. Cuddling, she'd decided, he wouldn't understand, or he would read too much into it. The way Quinn knew exactly what temperature to make her tea or the way Quinn just seemed to know when she needed her feet rubbed. "I'm happy with her," she said.

"I still can't believe you've been cooking for her," Kurt said. "You live on takeout."

"I can cook," she said. "You like my vegan cookies."

"Yes, your vegan cookies are good," he said. "But you'e always said you were raised on takeout. Which does not lead to useful cooking skills."

"I can follow a recipe," Rachel protested. "And I've been watching cooking shows for years."

"If you poison her…" he said.

"You can say 'I told you so'," she said.

"Though that would solve the roommate problem," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"There is no roommate problem," Rachel said.


	87. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Late at night  
>  **FYI:** (This was written 2/22/2012 ) As a Faberry shipper, I was not happy with the Finchel marriage plot fiasco in Season 3 for reasons too complex to get into here. But episode 3x14? Even though this story is an AU that ignores a **lot** of Season 3 (especially Crazy/Evil-Quinn), I couldn't help responding in some way to that episode with what happened to Quinn. Sorry.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 87 of 100 )  
> 

It was the loud wailing that woke Quinn up. She lay in bed for several minutes trying to pinpoint it. But it seemed to come from everywhere. Getting up, she stepped out of her room, and stood in the hall listening.

A stream of unintelligible words seemed to be coming from Rachel's room. The way Rachel's voice went up and down seemed almost musical with an undertone of sadness. Quinn knocked on her door several times, but there was no response.

Worried, Quinn entered Rachel's room for the first time without an invitation. In the dim light from her window, Quinn could see her huddled in a lump under her covers in the middle of her bed.

Quinn cautiously sat down next to her and tried to wake her up. "Rachel?" she said softly leaning closer, "Rachel?" Her head inches from Rachel, she could finally make out actual words.

"No, no, not her, please, no," Rachel was saying in her sleep.

"Rachel?" Quinn said again, carefully shaking her shoulder to wake her. She jumped in surprise when Rachel grabbed her around her waist.

"Quinn? You're okay?" Rachel asked, in a heart breaking voice before bursting into tears. "You're really okay?"


	88. Coma Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Post nightmare analysis  
>  **Reminder:** AU! Although I wouldn't have been surprised if canon Quinn spent the rest of Season 3 in a coma after her car accident (Spoiler! She didn't!), Ryan Murphy isn't Joss Whedon - I didn't expect him to kill Quinn off. (Joss WOULD have killed her off and made us like it! Which might have actually been kinder to Quinn fans in the long run.)  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 88 of 100 )  
> 

"Want to talk about it?" Quinn asked half an hour later, when Rachel had stopped crying.

"It was me. And Finn. In high school. We were getting married," Rachel said. "You kept telling me not to."

"Go me!" Quinn said, smirking.

"Something bad happened. I convinced Finn to get married right after Regionals," Rachel said shakily. "But you had an accident on the way to the wedding, and you were in a coma. So I called off it off."

"It didn't happen," Quinn said, hugging her. "No almost wedding, no coma. Just a nightmare."

"But you did have an accident after Regionals, senior year," Rachel insisted.

"Black ice. It was only a scratch," Quinn said. "And really, Rachel, you were underage. Your fathers would never have given you permission to marry Finn in high school." 

"We didn't tell them," Rachel said quietly.

"Tell them what?" Quinn asked.

"Finn did propose to me senior year," Rachel said. "But I told him I needed time to think about it. We broke up because I couldn't give him an answer he liked."

"Oh, wow!" Quinn said. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Kurt," Rachel said, tightening her grip.

"Of course," Quinn muttered.

"Be nice!"


	89. Just Like Tigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Rachel being adorable  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 89 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel couldn't stop grinning, and humming, and occasionally skipping, even though, from the way people had moved back on the subway, she suspected they'd labeled her 'crazy person of the day' in their heads. But she couldn't help it. She was happy.

Stopping in front of Quinn's building, she pulled out her phone and called her roommate.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" Quinn said, answering the phone with a tone that sent shivers down her back. 

"What are you doing right now?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Just got out of a meeting," Quinn said.

"Can you go to lunch?" Rachel asked. "With me?" she added hopefully.

"I have another meeting in an hour so it'd have to be quick," Quinn said. "What's the occasion?"

"I can't just take my roommate out to lunch?" Rachel asked, injecting a little vocal pout into her voice. 

"Like on a date?" Quinn asked in a whisper, sounding surprised.

"Umm, maybe?" Rachel said, looking up at the building, wondering if Quinn could see her.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"In front of your office," Rachel said.

"You're here now?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Come out and play with me," she said giggling.


	90. Got It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 90 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn observed her roommate through the glass lobby doors for a minute, to the side of traffic moving through the building metal detector. She hadn't seen her acting this excited sober since high school. 

"She yours?" Hank, the security guard asked, when it looked like she was just going to watch Rachel dance around outside.

"My roommate," Quinn said, nodding.

"If she isn't coming in, you'll need to go out there," he said. "Someone is going to think she's casing the joint."

"Casing the joint?" Quinn squeaked. He just winked at her and pointed to the door. "I'm going! I'm going." Adjusting her purse, she strode through the door.

"Quinn!" Rachel said excitedly, practically pouncing on her. "Come on," she said grabbing Quinn's hand.

"You're in a good mood," Quinn said, letting Rachel pull her down the street. "What's up?"

"I can't just be happy to see you?" she said, directing them into a small hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant.

"Yes," Quinn said, joining Rachel in a booth. "You can be happy, but you're being Extra-Berry right now."

"Extra-Berry?" Rachel frowned at her, her head tilted slightly.

"Well?" Quinn prodded.

"I got the part!" Rachel said, excitedly.


	91. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Kurt, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 91 of 100 )  
> 

"When do you start filming?" Kurt asked, watching Rachel rummage through her closet.

"Week after next," Rachel said, humming to herself. 

"So, a week between?" he asked.

"Yes," she confirmed. "We have our last weekend shows before the move, then I get a week off, do the shoot, and then we start rehearsals."

"Busy," Kurt says.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"What are you doing next weekend?" he asked. They hadn't had time for a friend weekend in years. He was already putting together an itinerary in his head while he waited for her answer.

"It's a Connecticut weekend for Quinn," Rachel said, sitting down on her bed. "She might have asked me to go with her," she said nervously.

"Really?" Kurt said, surprised. "Are you going?"

"I... I… don't know," Rachel said. "I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"It's been ten years," Kurt said cautiously. Her mother was always a dangerous subject. "Maybe it's time you let her back into your life?"

"It's not just her," Rachel said, frowning. "There's Quinn. And Beth."

"You've been getting along with Quinn," Kurt said. "I was frankly surprised but the two of you work as roommates."

"As roommates, yes," Rachel said softly.


	92. Schemer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Kurt, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 92 of 100 )  
> 

Kurt eagerly sipped his mango soy smoothie and waited for Rachel to join him. He couldn't quite pinpoint it but he would figure it out. There was something more going on with Rachel's reluctance to go to Connecticut for a weekend with her mother. He would bet his prized classic Armani suit on it.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked, sliding into their booth.

"Me?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You have that look," she said.

"What look?"

"The one that means you're scheming," she said, sipping her soy latte. 

"Scheming? Moi?" Kurt said. "When have I ever schemed?"

"I haven't forgotten high school," Rachel said. "You turned scheming into an art form."

"I am good," Kurt said, smirking.

"Well, some people still haven't realized what you were doing," she said.

Kurt shrugged dismissively. Rachel and Mercedes had known. No one else's opinion mattered, not even her roommate's. And Finn? His dense stepbrother had never noticed his interference.

"You need to be nicer to Quinn," Rachel said.

"I'm always nice to Ms. Fabray," he said.

"Sometimes you push her too hard," Rachel said.

"Why so defensive? She's just your roommate," he said, watching her intently for any of her classic tells.


	93. The Lunch Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Lunch plans  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 93 of 100 )  
> 

"You're up early," Quinn said, walking into the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

"I get up this early every day," Rachel said, pausing in her stirring.

"You have the week off," Quinn said. "I thought you'd be sleeping in?"

"I tried that yesterday," Rachel admitted. "But I just couldn't keep doing that. It felt like I was just wasting the day staying in bed."

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Quinn asked, curious.

"Go for a walk. Do some shopping. Have lunch with you?" Rachel said hesitantly.

"You had lunch with me yesterday," Quinn said, reaching past her to turn on the pot for her tea.

"And I can't today?" Rachel said, pouting.

"I'd like to have lunch with you," Quinn said, smiling at her. "It's a highlight of my day, but…"

"But what?" Rachel asked.

"There's only so much variety near my office," she said. "We've been to all of the restaurants that serve vegan."

"It's the company I'm interested in," Rachel said, blushing slightly. "We don't have to do something different every day."

"If you say so," Quinn said, taking careful note of Rachel's nervous behavior.

"I do," Rachel said, before turning back to the stove.


	94. Picnic Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 94 of 100 )  
> 

"Have you decided yet?" Quinn asked, plucking a grape from the basket. Having a picnic in a rooftop greenhouse in late March? It was one the most unique lunch location they'd shared that week. She wondered where Rachel had learned about it.

"Decided?" Rachel asked.

"Are you coming with me tonight?" Quinn asked.

"I don't want to intrude on your Beth time," Rachel said. 

"You wouldn't be," Quinn said. "She'd love to see you."

"You stay at their house," Rachel said. "It would be awkward."

"It doesn't make any sense not to," Quinn said. "I could stay at the local inn, now. I can afford it. But I know Shelby wants to see you."

"It's been ten years," Rachel said. "It's too late."

"It's never too late," Quinn said, biting down on an apple.

"How often do you call your mother?" Rachel asked. "How long did it take to forgive her?"

"What does that have to do with seeing your mother?" Quinn asked, dodging the question.

"What That Woman did to me? It was a serious kick in the ego and put me in therapy," Rachel said. "But I still had loving parents to go home to. You were homeless."


	95. Mediator Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Beth  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 95 of 100 )  
> 

"Why won't my sister visit?" Beth asked, looking at Quinn across her stack of blueberry pancakes.

After subtly checking to make sure Shelby wasn't listening, Quinn sighed. "You know how your mom is still angry at Mrs. Kim?"

"Yup," Beth said. "She wouldn't sell Mom that desk she really wanted, because she teaches singing."

"So your mom refused to talk to her," Quinn said. "For months. Until Miss Patty made them play nice."

"Silly grownups," Beth said, giggling.

Quinn nodded. "Your sister is the same way," she said. "She got angry at something your mom did years and years ago but there's no Miss Patty to get them to hug and make up."

"Maybe we can send Miss Patty to New York?" Beth asked.

"We could ask, but I think it would be better for your sister to come here," Quinn said, cringing internally at the thought of Rachel being confronted by Miss Patty, in all her glory.

"Can we call her?" Beth asked.

"We can try tonight," Quinn said. "Before you go to bed."

"Okay," Beth said, nodding, a serious expression on her face. Watching her carefully jab a piece of pancake, Quinn really hoped Rachel would finally cooperate.


	96. Reluctant Traveler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Kurt  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 96 of 100 )  
> 

"Where's Quinn?" Kurt asked, peaking into the living room.

"She left last night before dinner," Rachel said.

"Why are you going out to breakfast with me?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're my best friend," Rachel said, pulling on her coat.

"When was the last time you had a date?" Kurt asked,.

"Yesterday," Rachel said.

"What!" Kurt blurted out. "With whom?"

"Well, actually, Quinn and I have been going to lunch together all week," Rachel said. "Some of them felt sort of date like."

"Does Quinn know these were dates?" he asked with finger quotes.

"No," Rachel said, frowning. "Not date dates, anyway."

"Why are you here and not with her?" Kurt asked, exasperated. Grabbing her arm he dragged her to her bedroom. "Sit," he said, pointing at her bed. Reaching into her closet he grabber her overnight bag.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"You're going to Connecticut," he said, grabbing several casual outfits out of her closet.

"No!"

"Yes," Kurt said. "You don't have to see your mother, but you need to keep the pressure on Quinn if you really want her."

"Want Quinn?" Rachel squeaked. "Want her how?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Denial doesn't look good on you," Kurt said.


	97. Reservations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Lorelai Gilmore  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Stars Hollow.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 97 of 100 )  
> 

No matter what Kurt thought he knew, she wasn't chasing after Quinn Fabray like some teenage boy, Rachel decided. Dismissing the cab, Rachel looked up at the Dragonfly Inn, a quaint looking place Kurt had found over the internet.

Taking out her phone, she went over the itinerary he had given her, dismayed at how much thought he'd put into it, completely mapping out her weekend, from checking into the Inn to the return train. When she got back to the city she would have words with him.

Sighing, she picked up her overnight bag and walked up onto the porch and into the inn.

Entering the inn, a peaceful feeling came over her. The inn was obviously a place to relax. Maybe she would not eviscerate Kurt after all.

"Can I help you?" a woman at the front desk asked.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel said, smiling back at her. "I have a reservation," she added, noticing her Manager name tag.

"Just overnight?" the manager asked, looking up her reservation.

"Yes, thank you," Rachel said.

"You have a message," she added raising an eyebrow. "It says 'Stop pouting and text me'. Someone you know?"

"Yes," Rachel said with an embarrassed sigh.


	98. Afternoon Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Shelby  
>  **When/Where:** AU. At Tea  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 98 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel had to work hard to appear calm, as Shelby joined her in the Dragonfly Inn dining room for tea. Just calling her earlier to extend the invitation had been difficult enough. The upcoming conversation? She'd already made an appointment with her therapist just in case it went badly.

"Rachel, you're looking good," Shelby said.

"You also," Rachel murmured. She hoped she aged half as well herself. Quinn kept any pictures that included Shelby in her bedroom, so Rachel rarely had to confront evidence of her own future. 

"You're welcome to come to the house," Shelby told her. "Beth would love to see you."

"Maybe tomorrow," Rachel said. "I'm not really interested in spend time with you." She suspected Quinn would have spotted the lie, but Shelby really didn't know her.

"Why are you here?" Shelby asked.

"I'm interested in pursuing a closer relationship with Quinn," Rachel said blushing. "I'm not looking for your approval," she added quickly. "Just telling you my plans."

"Why?"

"Quinn respects and looks up to you," Rachel said. "More than her own mother."

"I'm flattered you think so," Shelby said.

"Please don't interfere," Rachel said.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rachel echoed, surprised.

"You're both adults," Shelby said.


	99. Popping the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Rachel, Quinn  
>  **When/Where:** AU. On the phone.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 99 of 100 )  
> 

She'd practiced her speech in her head the entire trip to Stars Hollow. And she's run through all of the possible scenarios. She wasn't going to delude herself. Quinn Fabray could be a dangerous and unpredictable opponent. Based on their interactions over the past few months, Rachel was confident that Quinn would at least listen to what she had to say. The Quinn who would have bit her head off and buried her remains out behind the school for the mere thought of a relationship? She was long gone.

Unlike her earlier meeting with Shelby, Rachel had called Noah, asking for his approval. He'd laughed for five minutes before telling her she was crazy.

Santana? She'd growled at her for interrupting 'Britt Time' but had wished her luck in 'unpressing that lemon' before rudely hanging up.

Rachel nervously waited for Quinn to answer her phone. "Hi Quinn," she said.

"Rachel?" Quinn said, before she had a chance to start her speech.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"The next time you want to go out on a date?" Quinn said. "With me?"

"Yes?" Rachel imagined she could hear her smile.

"Ask me. Not Santana. Not Puck. Me," Quinn said. "You might be surprised."


	100. A Question of Dating Etiquette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Beth  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Undisclosed location.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 100A of 100 )  
> 

"If you marry my sister, does that make you my sister?" Beth asked, watching her put the finishing touches to her face. Of all the things she'd been thinking about before her date with Rachel, that wasn't one of them.

"Maybe?" Quinn said. "But why would you think we're going to get married? This is just a date." A date with her roommate that seemed to come completely out of the blue, though she didn't have any objection, she didn't add. It actually felt like a logical progression from the previous week of lunches and other things they'd done together over the last month.

"Isn't that what people do?" Beth asked, playing with her lipstick. "Go on dates and then get married? That's what Miss Rory and Doctor Paris did."

Quinn sighed. Having met Stars Hollow's resident lesbian couple, she suspected the story was a lot more complicated than that. "Not everyone."

"I think it would be so exciting," Beth said. "I'd get another sister!"

"Aunt isn't good enough?" Quinn asked, tickling her.

"Stop!" Beth yellowed, giggling.

"If I were your sister, wouldn't I get to do this more?" Quinn said, laughing.

"No!" Beth, said, jumping down and running out.


	101. Room With A View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Dinner.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 100+1 of 100 )  
> 

Rachel looked across the table at her roommate, wondering what she was thinking. In high school, she'd thought Quinn was easy to read, if you tried hard enough, even though she'd earned the nickname Ice Queen from their peers. Living with her, for the last six months, she'd discovered that she was wrong. Quinn only let people see what she wanted them to see. Quinn letting her see through her masks was a big deal. A privilege few others were allowed.

"Hey," Quinn said. "Where'd you go?"

"The food here is good," Rachel said, not answering her. It was true. The Dragonfly Inn's menu contained several delicious vegan dishes. But that wasn't why they'd met there for dinner. It had seemed like a romantic idea when she'd called Quinn earlier. Now she wasn't too sure.

"Yes," Quinn said, taking a delicate bite of her dinner, the very faint aroma of bacon drifting across the table. "How was your trip?"

"Uneventful," Rachel said.

"Good," she said, smiling. "I've never stayed here but it seems to be popular."

"The rooms are nice," Rachel said, nervously.

"You'll have to show me some time," Quinn said. "Though not today."

"Not today," Rachel agreed, blushing.


	102. Sunday in the Park with George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU. After Dinner.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 100+2 of 100 )  
> 

Quinn watched Rachel out of the corner of her eye as they strolled through the square. Rachel had been obviously nervous when meeting at the Inn for dinner, but had gradually calmed down. She wasn't sure what Rachel expected from this date.

She wouldn't be honest with herself if she objected to exploring a relationship with Rachel. Her roommate had really grown on her over the last few months. She was almost everything she had ever imagined for someone to spend her life with. Smart, funny, great to look at, kind and much more. Even her Crazy Berryness was a plus, in Quinn's mind. 

Being in a relationship with a woman wasn't something she'd ever really thought about, but her time as a model, and exposure to Santana and Brittany had shown her that love came in many forms. So gender wasn't an issue. 

But they'd yet to address the elephant in the room. They were friends now, but had they really grown past high school? She liked to think she wasn't the same person as she'd been back then, but was that enough?

"Where do you see this going?" she asked softly.

"This us?" Rachel said. "I want more."


	103. Bandstand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 100+3 of 100 )  
> 

Sitting down on the bandstand steps, Rachel waited anxiously for Quinn's response. She knew they had a lot to discuss but for now all she wanted was something to indicate Quinn was willing to try this.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked. "We have baggage. And some of it isn't pretty."

"It's our baggage," Rachel said. "We can deal with it together."

"It's a package deal," Quinn said. "If you want me, you get Beth and Shelby. And on alternate weekends Puck and Santana."

"Santana?" Rachel said. "Can we give her to someone else?"

"Funny," Quinn said, shaking her head.

"I'm a funny person. I put the fun in funny," Rachel said seriously.

"Yes, you do," Quinn said, standing next to her. "And occasionally you're cute and adorable."

"Adorable? Me?" Rachel said, surprised at the compliment.

"Yes, you," Quinn said softly. 

"We can do this again?" Rachel said hopefully.

"If you think you can handle me," Quinn said, winking.

"You think you're such hot stuff, Miss Fabray," Rachel said shaking her head.

"Yes, I do," Quinn said, winking at her, and then holding out a hand. Puzzled, Rachel placed her hand in Quinn's, letting herself be gently pulled to her feet.


	104. With a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn/Rachel  
>  **When/Where:** AU.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) ( 100+4 of 100 )  
> 

Pulling Rachel up into the middle of the bandstand, Quinn wrapped her arms around her roommate. "We really need music," she said, whispering into Rachel's ear, gently swaying back and forth. 

"We can go dancing next time," Rachel said. "Someplace romantic?"

"Just the two of us," Quinn said, humming. 

"Please," Rachel murmured.

"You give good date, Rachel Berry," Quinn said, looking down at her. "I'm impressed."

"I wasn't trying to impress," Rachel said. "Just wanted to spend a quiet romantic evening with my favorite roommate."

"I'm your only roommate," Quinn said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Definitely," Quinn said, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. 

"Good," Rachel said. "I don't share."

"Coffee?" Quinn asked, several minutes later, after finally letting go.

"I believe you're forgetting something," Rachel said.

Quinn looked down at her, eyebrow raised in question. "What?"

Rachel smiled shyly, licking her lips.

"We aren't done with our date yet," Quinn murmured, stepping closer.

"No," Rachel whispered, tilting her head up.

Quinn could take a hint. Gently caressing Rachel's jaw, she leaned forward, firmly pressing their lips together.

"Oh! Wow," Rachel breathed huskily, stepping back, eyes wide open.

Gulping air, her breathing erratic, Quinn echoed her. "Yeah, Wow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends. Until the Sequel


	105. Outtake 1: Dating Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Characters:** Quinn, Puck, Beth, Shelby  
>  **Quick Note:** Just an extra bit.  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Somewhere between #'s 96 and 98  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) (Outtake: 1 of 2 )  
> 

Quinn frowned, looking at her buzzing phone. She'd learned on her first visit to Stars Hollow that answering a phone in Luke's was a serious social faux pa. Picking it up, she checked for a message, finding a text from Puck.

"I'll be right back," she said to Beth and Shelby. Stepping outside, she stared at the message for a moment. 

*Berry's Gone Crazy* it read. Shaking her head, she called him back.

"Hey Q," Puck said.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Did you know Berry had a thing for you?" Puck asked.

"No…" Quinn said. She wasn't going to tell him that her roommate had become a lot more cuddly and attentive since she'd given her flowers. Mostly because she'd have to tell him about the flowers.

"You know you're still my favorite baby mamma, Q, but Berry would be crazy to date you," he said.

"Gee, thanks, Puck," Quinn grumbled.

"You know I'm right," he said. "You two have too much history for that to ever go well."

"Yes. I know," Quinn said. "What brought this on?"

"She just called me," he said. "Wanted the Puckster's permission to date you."

"She didn't!" Quinn laughed.

"It's truth," Puck said.


	106. Outtake 2: Saturday Interruptus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing/Character:** Quinn, Santana, Brittany  
>  **When/Where:** AU. Between #'s 96 and 98  
>  **Quick Note:** Just another extra bit.  
>  **Word Count:** 200 (Double Drabble ) (Outtakes: 2 of 2 )  
> 

Quinn looked down at her phone in surprise. An early afternoon call from Santana was completely unexpected. Saturday mornings were reserved for Brittany and anything that interrupted Santana's 'Britt time' could not be good. Quinn cautiously lifted her phone to her face.

"Santana?" she asked, bracing herself.

"You needs to get your dwarf under control," Santana said.

"My dwarf?" Quinn asked.

"Short, runs screaming from a good steak? Sound familiar?" Santana said.

"What'd she do?" Quinn asked, suspiciously. She was sure she'd specifically warned Rachel about Santana and Saturdays.

"She called," Santana said. "Me!"

"And?" Quinn asked. As far as she knew, Rachel hadn't talked with Santana in years.

"You know the rules," Santana growled. "Where'd she get our number?"

"No idea," Quinn said, defensively. "Not from me."

"I gave it to her," Brittany said, her voice coming through the phone.

"Britt," Santana whinged. "Why would you do that?"

"In case of emergency," Quinn could hear her saying. "Hi Quinn!"

"Tell Brittany hello," Quinn told Santana. "And what did Rachel do?"

"She called for permission to date you," Santana said.

"You too?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Too? Who else did she call?"

"Puck," Quinn said, sighing.

"She's good," Santana said, laughing.


End file.
